Winter Love
by eternalfiction
Summary: For years, Elsa's compatible life is just revolving around her younger sister, her genuine books and the quiet corners of the school. But when Anna forces her wallflower sister in this particular club of figure skating, and when Jack Frost, a ice hockey player also known as the trouble maker, makes a grand entrance to her life, The Snow Queen's world is about to turn up-side-down.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Love**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_When love is real, it finds a way_**"** -Avatar Roku

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

From afar, a platinum blonde haired girl sits in one of the benches at the halls of Arendelle High. Her name is Elsa, a shy and quiet type of person. She's a wallflower who just her icy blue eyes to understand her surroundings.

She may miss having to socialize, but Elsa sometimes enjoy doing these things because she learns a lot from it.

After all, the joy her hobby brings is just what she needs.

And currently Elsa was being isolated from the students of Arendelle High. Sitting comfy with a book on her lap and legs crossed under the bench.

The bell rings, and the expressions of the faces that passes in front of her turns cold and empty when their eyes lands on Elsa. Even one manages to glare at her way.

Elsa got used to it. Of course, when you're experiencing this every single day, it isn't possible to do so. But sometimes she can't help but get hurt.

Elsa lowers her eyes back to the book she is reading. The book was entertaining enough for her, but Elsa's eyes are too busy swimming with fresh tears. She remembers how she's always alone and miserable ever since she was a child. She breathes deep and covers her pale face with the book.

_Come on Elsa_, she whispers to herself. _Conceal it. Don't feel it_.

When the burden inside her heart vanishes, Elsa wipes her eyes and tries to find an escape by thinking positive things.

"Elsa! I've been searching for you." a strawberry-blonde haired girl slides next to her. The raw emotion inside swells up in delight when Elsa's younger sister, Anna turns up.

Anna is a freshman in Arendelle High, wherein Elsa's a senior. Like her, Anna isn't included in the list of the popular and the normal ones. But compare to Elsa, the younger girl has far more friends because of her bright attitude.

"Why are you trying to find me?" Elsa asks

"We're going skating, remember?" Anna tells her fondly

_Better be with Anna than be stuck in the corridors of this school_, thought Elsa.

"You're right." Elsa shuts the book close. "Let's go"

There is this one and only place Elsa and Anna likes about the school. It makes them feel free, maybe because the ice skating rink was never crowded with people or maybe because of the fake snow falling above their heads the school has set up for fun purposes. They have to admit, both girls just love the idea of ice and snow.

Elsa laughs as Anna almost stumbled on the entrance to the ice skating rink.

Anna's face flushes red, "You're not helping Elsa! I thought you're going to teach me how to skate!"

"I am." Elsa smiles. "You just have to take your first steps on your own. Just like a baby taking her first steps, am I right?"

"You read too much." Anna says

"I think too much." Elsa corrects

Anna struggles balancing herself on ice before they get to stand together.

"Right. So in order to walk on ice, you have to slide your foot one at a time- right, left, right, left- understand?"

Anna nods, still grasping Elsa's arms.

"Go on and try." Elsa says. "Just feel like you're sliding your shoes on a polished floor. It's the same thing." Elsa parts away from her younger sister and slides away, following her own instructions, "And when you feel like it- just run and let it go!"

Elsa runs and pushes a foot on the ice to propel herself. Without moving any legs, she moves along the smooth surface freely. Elsa laughs. extending her arms and raising her chins up to feel the cold air hitting her body. She feels like flying.

"Wait up!" Anna exclaims, her blue eyes twinkling in alert. Anna tries Elsa's steps. Intently, the strawberry haired girl travels a few steps and not a minute later, she can run easily around the rink. "This is amazing!"

"See? I told you!"

The sisters continues to glide around and to push each other for tricks and play. They may have hurting butts from falling several times, but it was worth it to make each other burst in heaps of chuckles. Their laughter echoes through the seat and to the ceiling of the ice skating rink. Elsa and Anna are red in face when they paused on an edge. Giggling, Anna tells her sister, "This is one of the best days of my life."

"Yeah."

Something breaks their talk and makes their heads spin to look. A group of people suddenly barges in the ice skating rink. Anna clutches her sister's arm at the sight of them. They were Arendelle's High official Ice Hockey team, the Reindeer Rangers.

They whoop and yell while entering the scene. All wears a hockey suit and holds a stick used to hit the hard rubber hockey puck. Elsa understand why Anna's a bit scared of the group. They were all bulky and a few of their members were among of the school's great bullies.

The Reindeer Rangers didn't mind to notice the two standing at the side who were just watching them. But one did mind. The team's captain- Jack Frost, turns his head to their place. His snowflake eyes lit up curiously at Elsa, making the platinum-haired girl grip more tightly unto the railing of the rink. Jack's white hair was being brushed by the wind when he smiled to her.

Elsa looks sideways to see if he was looking at somebody else, so far, she can only conclude that it was her- the wallflower, _the chameleon_ people never recognized nor see.

Elsa returns her gaze to the team captain and smiles. But Jack isn't looking anymore and was busy practicing with his mates. She squeezed Anna's hand as if to tell her, '_Yes Anna, this is one of the best days of my life_', and together, they exit the ice skating rink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Hope you like it!**

**This is just a short story. So don't look for a long multi-chapter.**

**Review, favorite, follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This story has an estimated of 5 chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Frozen and Rise of the Guardians

* * *

><p><em>"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."<em> -Anonymous

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Elsa gazes blankly outside through the glass windows of the classroom for about an hour, recalling her memory of yesterday's event. The way he was the only one who's seen her in a good way for the first time. Or how his hair tosses in dance with the wind. Or the way he grins, showing his aligned teeth...

The bell rings in signal of the end of classes.

Chairs are push back to the table. Students pile their books and shoulder their bags before leaving the boring History class of Professor Wesselton. Elsa is the last one to stand from her seat. When she does, Professor Wesselton coughs and signals his hand, gesturing her to come overat the front.

Gulping, Elsa approaches the teacher's table.

"Mind to tell me something, Ms. Elsa?"

Elsa frowns in confusion, "Sir?"

"I noticed how you behaved in my class today and I am not expecting a smart student such as you to not participate in today's class." Wesselton explains, "Is there a problem?"

It's the silly human Jack Frost, sir. He never leaves my mind and keeps distracting me from everything.

But obviously Elsa won't answer that to her teacher.

"Nothing, Professor."

"You are dismissed, then."

Elsa sighs. Glad that she's got through that little peep hole. As she walks across the school hall, her stomach grumbles in complain. Elsa decides to go to the cafeteria.

There, she finds the usual spot Anna and her sits on. Elsa brings out a sandwich and nibbles on it. The sandwich she was eating was made by her own hands. Since their parents has passed away when Elsa's fifteen and Anna's twelve, they learn to live and strive together. They came from a rich family. but they needed to limit the expenses, such as food and clothes. Because the money in their bank is just enough until Elsa graduates college and attends a job to keep the supply going.

All of this explains why both girls are thin and slim.

"Look what I found." Anna appears and waves a piece of paper right to her face.

"Stop doing that. It's highly hurting my eyes." Elsa snatches the paper and reads it.

**ICE SKATING CLUB**

_THE ICE SKATING CLUB ARE LOOKING FOR NEW MEMBERS. WE ARE ACCEPTING ANY YEAR._

_TRAINING IS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY._

_3:00 pm - 5:00 pm_

_VENUE IS ON ARENDELLE HIGH SKATING RINK._

_IF YOU WANT TO JOIN, PLEASE REGISTER AT THE RINK. THANK YOU_

"What do you want me to do about this?" the elderly one asks.

"To join it, duh." Anna says obviously

"I would like to but..."

"But what?"

Elsa shrugs, "I don't know why. I just don't feel like it."

"It can be one of your past time hobbies." Anna suggests, wiggling her eyebrows. "Aside from reading."

Elsa sighs. Her baby sister can be persuasive sometimes, "Fine."

Anna cheers, "Let's go there and register you."

"Anna, have you eaten your sandwich yet?" Elsa takes the sisterly instinct.

"I'll eat it on our way. You should do the same to yours."

Nodding, Elsa wears the shoulder bag and follows Anna out of the cafeteria. On their way, passing a green field, Anna recognizes how Elsa was staring at her shoes while she walks gracefully. Knowing her sister's actions, Anna refers that she's thinking deep.

"Elsa, are you thinking about him?"

"_Him?_" she looks incredulous. "I mean- who?"

"That Frost guy from yesterday." Anna says.

"Oh. That one." Elsa shakes her head. Her footsteps are somewhat faster, "No. Absolutely not."

She sounds guilty. Anna's heart leap, my sister's having a crush on somebody! About time! But she won't admit how bad her sister lies. It is actually the first time Elsa had an eye for a boy. Anna won't miss the chance of seeing her sister fall in love.

"Okay..." she says, her voice trailing off. Anna spots the Arendelle skating rink, "We're here!"

Shoulders relaxing, Elsa is glad for the change of subject. That was surprisingly close. And God knows what would happen if Anna finds out the real fruit of her mind. Rather nervous, they entered the rink.

Inside, a couple of ice skaters are flawlessly sliding around like chasing the wind. Elsa feels an urge to join them.

"I'm registering my sister here." Anna speaks to the counter on Elsa's behalf.

The lady in the counter squints her eyes on Elsa. Her age's like between a junior and senior. The stare the lady gives creeps to the platinum blond-haired girl. Elsa wants to hide behind her baby sister's back. If only Anna was taller than her.

The lady smiles and leaves her counter to take a closer look on Elsa.

"Fantastic! You're perfect. That hair. That eyes like it's made of snowflake." the lady walks around in a circle, examining her. "Dear me. If I were you, I'll remove that bun and braid it to make it prettier."

Shame and embarrass, Elsa touches her bun. What's wrong with it? She's always have worn that ever since the start of her high school life. Putting it away will feel like loosing a part of her body.

"I'll think on that." Elsa mumbles.

The lady snaps her fingers, "Perfect! You're now part of our ice skating club. We're called the Silent Snowflakes." she calls out to the skaters, "Fellows! We have a newbie! Say hi to-"

"Elsa"

"-Elsa!" the lady repeats.

"Hi Elsa!" they greeted.

Elsa waves back awkwardly.

"It's nice and warm." Anna whispers to her. Elsa couldn't help but agree.

"So!" the lady says, "Call me Megan. A senior. You know, sometimes I see you around the halls of Arendelle. Anyway, would you like to be the star of the group?"

"S-star?" Elsa stammers

"She has potential." a skater nearby agrees.

"Indeed." Megan clasps her hands together, "We should give you a title. Maybe... The Snow..."

"Queen?" Elsa blurts out. Being a bookworm, the title reminds her of Hans Christian Andersen's work, _The Snow Queen._ She covers her mouth and curses herself over and over

To her delight, Megan is even joyful, "That should do it!" she exclaims, "Beware fellow students of Arendelle, The Snow Queen will storm the school around in eternal ice and snow..."

* * *

><p><strong>It's actually my first time to write a story in first POV in present tense. I always do past tense. So is it a good try for a present tense? tell me!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait! Gosh, I'm surprised how people likes this.

* * *

><p><em>"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,<em>  
><em>Love like you'll never be hurt,<em>  
><em>Sing like there's nobody listening,<em>  
><em>And live like it's heaven on earth." -William Purkey<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Anna almost drops her head unto a bowl filled with cereal flakes and creamy milk. But who could ever not do that, when what they're showing at the television is a blabber of a news reporter about random things.

Although in counterpart, Elsa's eyes are glued to the television, back all stiff and straight.

"_Anna!_" Elsa suddenly grips the sleep gal's arm.

Anna's head shot up in alert.

"Gosh!" Elsa yells. "They said the scientists has discovered a new..."

And Anna never knew what Elsa is about to tell. She rolls her eyeballs, groans and returns to sleep.

A nearby honk alarms both females. "Bus is here!" Kai, one of their faithful servants in the mansion, announces. Packing up their bags, the sisters bid goodbye to Gerda and Kai, and to their dog Olaf, and to the guard of their mansion before exiting.

Just at the gates, a yellow school bus awaits them. Anna steps in, Elsa following behind. As usual, the seats are all taken by the students' stubborn butts. Only two are empty. One beside the weirdo Frankie and the other beside the famous Jack Frost.

Elsa's heart skips a beat.

She is about to sit beside Frankie the weirdo when she sees that Anna's already filing herself in. Anna does her wiggling eyebrow thing.

Elsa's throat restricts. And that only leaves one exact seat...

When Elsa's halfway between from sitting to standing, the impatient driver speeds on the bus.

Elsa mistakenly falls unto Jack's lap.

"_Sorry_!" For heaven's sake! Elsa apologizes, face beet red.

Jack, with earphones dangling on his ears, plainly stares at her, "for what?"

_Is he serious?!_

She frowns, "Nothing" and settles herself confidently.

The ride is the best description to fit in a survival challenge. When Jack starts tapping his foot, Elsa urges to follow. When Jack leans side wards to peek the front row, Elsa's lungs are being crushed, aware of how close his white hair is to her nose. When Jack sings low, Elsa forces herself not to sway with the tune. And when the bus stops at the school and Elsa thinks it's safe to breathe, the hockey player surprisingly looks at her before stepping out of the bus.

Jack winks, "By the way, you're sexy."

_Goodness_. Elsa almost hits the world record of a human with the most reddish skin by just blushing.

Jack claims her reaction funny and laughs. Before even Elsa says anything, the naughty guy leaves her.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Elsa!"<p>

The platinum-haired girl swears that she never sees Anna's eyes as big as a frying pan, "Tell me the story again!"

Elsa pinches her cheeks. The blushing Jack caused on her cheeks seems impossible to fade away, "I accidentally fell on his lap and he told me I was-"

"Sexy!" Anna finishes.

"You already know! Why should I tell it again?"

"Because it's too cute Elsa!"

"It's actually the filthiest thing." Elsa lies, "He's such a pervert."

"_Who_ is a pervert?"

Both girls stop in their tracks. Very slowly, they turn around. A rather large guy with honey eyes and matted blond hair sand before them.

"Oh. Hey Kristoff." Anna greets.

Elsa wonders why Anna was biting her lower lip.

"Who is the pervert one?" Kristoff scratches his hair, frowning at the two.

"Nothing." Elsa offers.

"Totally!" Anna agrees.

Kristoff shrugs, "Okay, if you say so. Anna-"

A horde of squealing girls interrupts whatever Kristoff is going to say.

Seems like because the Arendelle High's very heartthrob except for Jack Frost- Hans, arrives the school in expensive clothes.

_I never like him_, Elsa thinks.

"Oh, he's such a cutie!" Anna squeals and hops.

Dazed, Elsa stares at Anna like she's from outer space. "Don't tell me you tripped on a cloud and fell down to this guy's arms?"

"What did you say?"

"What I mean is you_ like_ him?"

Anna blushes, "Well, he's handsome and-"

Elsa draws a circle using her eyes, "Anna. I don't think you should judge the book by its cover."

"I don't,"

Hans passes beside them. A sickly scent of men cologne catches off and wrinkles Elsa's nose.

"That is just heavily intoxicating."

"That is just so dreamy!"

"Okay..." Kristoff says weakly and awkwardly to Anna, "I'll just go..." Though no one but Elsa recognizes it.

Anna's too busy to overlook Hans to hear what he says.

Elsa feels a bit sympathetic on the Kristoff guy, whoever he was. He seems has a crush on her younger sister, but Anna, as innocent as she was, doesn't even know about it. And when Elsa thinks her baby sister has a good taste...

She shakes her head in disappointment

* * *

><p>Elsa enjoys being a Silent Snowflake.<p>

She carries the title very well, racing with the wind in hushes but no noises except perhaps for the scraping of ice against metal skis. Elsa performs right. Though what lacks is her ability to twirl and do tricks.

With shaking knees, Elsa tries to mimic their speed and the curricular movements they make. Maybe she'll learn by this. Though not having the strength to control herself in fast speed, Elsa bumps unto one of them.

"Ouch- sorry." she apologizes and continues to skate.

"Gather up!" their leader, Megan, calls them.

The Silent Snowflakes assembles and circles the leader.

"We will be having an ice skating competition against two schools. Only five of you will be chosen to compete for the following categories: three by individuals and one by pair. And I wanted to say that I want to give our newbie, Elsa- a chance to compete for the individual leg." Megan turns to Elsa, "Any complains?"

Elsa is altogether excited and terrified. But what if she fails to win?

"No, ma'am."

Megan winks, "That's what I want to hear from The Snow Queen, and dear, please call me Megan or Meg. As everybody here does."

"Sure, Megan."

"That's the spirit! Now off you go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I can't continue the story because there'll be changes in the plot if I made it more than five chapters or so.<strong>

**So please answer this small poll!**

**1. Would I make this longer? Yes or NO**

**2. Should I add some AU character so that Jack and Elsa have a love triangle? If yes, do you have any suggestion who will it be?**

**Review, favorite, follow**!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yipee, recently the longest chapter ever in this fic. Enjoy the length as a gift from me**.**

* * *

><p><em>"We accept the love we think we deserve."<em> -The Perks of Being A Wallflower

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The library's the perfect place to swoon your thoughts and fantasies. This was the reason, not only of the books- why Elsa loves it.

And everybody else thinks Elsa's a much much nerd for hanging out there. But nobody knows, it wasn't her study table, it's her stress escape.

Recently, Elsa is flipping over a book, letting the pages fall on her fingertips whilst dipping her nose to smell the papery scent it extracts.

"Having fun, aren't we?" a drawling voice interrupts.

Elsa snaps the book shut faster than a speed of light, "Who's there?"

Jack lands beside her, "Did anyone told you to keep quiet in the library?"

Elsa traces her eyes from Jack to the top of the shelf nearby, making a connection. She shakes her head, "But how-"

"Shush." Jack sits across her. "Hey. Do you mind?" he flips his legs on the table.

Elsa could only hear the complain of the squeaky clean furnitue against Jack's Converse and the thumping of her chest. Keep it together, act natural, she comforts herself.

Elsa clears her throat, "May I ask, what are you doing here?"

"And what are you doing here?" Jack throws back her question.

Oh, so he dares her. Elsa purses her lips together, "None of your business."

"C'mon lady." Jack throws up his arms and puts it at the back of his head, "You always seem to despise me. I see that you were even somewhat reluctant to sit beside me in the bus."

Face flaming and remembering the incident, Elsa hides her face behind the book. _Oh thank God for books_, she thought.

"How could you say that?"

"I can just predict it."

"Well what do you even care?" Elsa doesn't know, but forcing herself to be angry against him might stop the feeling she's experiencing, "I thought people like you who're placed in the popular stage doesn't care about the lesser one's life."

Jack leans in across the table, his eyes tinkling blue, "Not all of them are like that, Miss Sexy."

Having an urge to scream, Elsa bites her squishy tongue and tilts her head back to avoid his gaze, "Y-yeah... So Mister Frost, it's been a good day for all of us and I think I must go now-"

She springs her legs up, all the same fixing her things, "So I'll see you someday and-"

"I definitely will see you tomorrow." Jack smirks a killer-smile.

_He's a cute stalker_, her mind tells her.

_Shut up,_ she says back

Hurriedly without glancing behind, Elsa leaves Jack in eerie footsteps.

"Hey- wait!" he calls.

Wincing, Elsa halts and faces him, gripping the bound of the book, unable to look at him at the eye because of the pounding in her chest.

"What's your name?" Jack asks

"Elsa." her name escapes her tongue before she can even stop it, "My name is Elsa." she repeats it in less rush.

Jack tilts his head, as if she was a new specie he finds entertaining, "Now you're prettier with the name."

* * *

><p>The day of the competition has finally took date. After days of training, the Silent Snowflakes hard work would finally be tested. Megan helped Elsa find her own costume to use for the figure skating competition. Both girls laid a day to go shopping with the other Silent Snowflakes competitors. Elsa admires Meg for bing a <em>fashionista<em> for picking a beautiful dress.

She's also a natural-born hair artist. Megan styles Elsa by removing her bun which she usually wears and re-does it with a flourish french braid. And the bangs that hides Elsa's blue eyes and pale forehead are pushed back to make it more suave. Along with a light makeup, Megan comments that she looks like a gorgeous woman.

"But maybe you would really look like an Ice Queen if you wear that gown." she points to the gown hanging nearby, in the shade of periwinkle blue and seems like rained with glitters and snowflakes.

_I am going to wear that_? The question dangles at Elsa in the open air. It is too precious.

"Go on," Megan says and she is forced to fit in the gown

* * *

><p>The whole stadium is rich of crowded people. By the entrance to the ice rink itself, Elsa stands and watches the audiences. There are hundreds sitting, of all ages and sizes but most coming from the school included in the competition, among them the population of Arendelle High.<p>

Elsa's knees transforms to jelly, not from the cold itself but from the nauseating nervousness. Then she straightens up and breathes deeply. Knowing that among the supporters, Anna's there squealing over her sister.

The lights around the closed arena goes off into the dark. The ice rink itself suddenly glows in the color of blueberry ice and a thick fog majestically lifts up and surrounds it. This only means one thing for the Silent Snowflakes- the show time has started.

"Meg. I'm nervous." Elsa tells her coach

Megan laughs, "S'okay. You're gonna be great. When you're already there, you'll forget about everything and feel free. And before I forgot- Elsa, wear this." she gives her two pieces of ear plugs.

"For what?"

"To cover your ears, so you won't get distracted"

But I can't feel it without the song, Elsa thinks. "Okay. Thanks." and after Megan walks away, Elsa keeps the earplugs in, not planning to use them.

The speakers boomed, "Now may we present to you all, the first contestant for this competition, from Arendelle High- _Elsa, The Snow Queen_."

When her name was mentioned, she can hear some suppressed gasps from behind her, possibly coming from where the students of Arendelle High sits.

"_Elsa_? You mean that shy kid?"

"Yes, the bookworm one. Sucks, she's pretty after all"

"ELSA! You're my number one!" Anna's voice is above all. She catches Anna jumping up and down with a big number one gloves at her right hand. She looks ridiculous and hilarious, but it's enough to lessen the tension.

Elsa steps into the rink. The spotlight lands on her, making the gown's design twinkle like stars.

_This is it_, she inspires herself. _It's the first time, make it memorable and cherish-able_.

As a warm up, she begins to slide around. Just as she does, the music starts to play. Taking a deep breath, Elsa sways with the song.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
><em>Not a footprint to be seen<em>  
><em>A kingdom of isolation,<em>  
><em>And it looks like I'm the Queen.<em>

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
><em>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried<em>

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
><em>Be the good girl you always have to be<em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<em>  
><em>Well, now they know<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door<em>

_I don't care_  
><em>What they're going to say<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>

_It's funny how some distance_  
><em>Makes everything seem small<em>  
><em>And the fears that once controlled me<em>  
><em>Can't get to me at all<em>

_It's time to see what I can do_  
><em>To test the limits and break through<em>  
><em>No right, no wrong, no rules for me<em>  
><em>I'm free<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>I am one with the wind and sky<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry<em>

_Here I stand_  
><em>And here I'll stay<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on"<em>

Elsa did a graceful jump and twirl. For once in a lifetime, she feels like a little snowflake- alone and flips around in different degrees.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
><em>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<em>  
><em>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast<em>  
><em>I'm never going back,<em>  
><em>The past is in the past<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>When I'll rise like the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>That perfect girl is gone<em>

_Here I stand_  
><em>In the light of day<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>"

She bows at the end of the presentation and exits. Recently, she is happy. Ice skating has never been this fun and free. Anna was right, Megan too, this could be one of her hobbies.

Muscles aching, Elsa heads to the locker's area to change her shoes. In there, the Silent Snowflakes astonished her by giving her a standing ovation.

Megan claps the loudest, "I know that you'll ace it!"

"The Snow Queen for the win!" one of them cheers

"All hail the Snow Queen!" chant the others

She blushes, "But I haven't won yet." Elsa says shyly.

"You'll see!"

Elsa watches the performances of the other schools by the television allotted in the locker's area. She keeps on fumbling on her fingers. Hands down, the other schools are good. Although one of them gets to fall because of making a complicated trick, and the other to stumble. Otherwise they could do tricks and jumping twirls away from Elsa's ability.

Elsa goes to the comfort room to wash her face. Her fingers are trembling.

_It's okay if you don't win, Elsa. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show_.

Elsa stares at her own reflection. She almost didn't recognize the person gazing back at her. No complains, she's lovelier than the usual wallflower Elsa...

The door of the bathroom slams open. Megan steps in breathlessly, the other behind her.

"Elsa..."

Her heart stops.

"_You've won!_"

Deliberately, Elsa cries in joy and hugs the feminine, "Oh gosh. Thank you."

"No. Actually we thank you for winning. It's Arendelle's first time to win with a first-timer. You're history." Megan says

The Silent Snowflakes joins in the fancy celebration.

* * *

><p>Elsa was excited to meet Anna because of the good news. She likes to celebrate the rest of the night with her. She was expecting her to be back home before her, because Elsa goes to a restaurant with her team mates to rejoice the winnings the school got.<p>

What she isn't expecting is to find the mansion empty of Anna.

"Kai, where's Anna?" she asks one of their servants

"I thought she's with you, Miss Elsa?"

"No. I texted her to go home early after the competition ends." Elsa frowns. Now she's getting worried

"She's finally home, Miss Elsa!" Gerda announces.

Elsa runs to get the door open first. There stand two people, one her baby sister and the other, a mere half stranger.

"Elsa, congratulations!" Anna hugs her sister

The cold sister didn't offer it back, "What's he doing here?"

Anna blushes, "He's my new boyfriend"

Elsa was caught off grounded, "_What_?"

Anna explains, "We've just met at the competition and talked since I was just sitting beside him and after we get along with each other, he invited me to a date and we got together and-"

"_You dated a guy you've just known?_" Elsa says, her temper boiling

Sensing the tone of her voice, Anna gets angry too, "You can if it's true love!"

"I brought you a good news and you gave me back a bad one? _How dare you Anna?_" Elsa sees Anna give Hans a squeeze of his hand, as if telling him that it's gonna be alright.

"Well I thought you'd be happy for your sister, now that she's having a life!" Anna claims bitterly.

"Maybe this is not the life I imagined for you!" the platinum-blonde haired girl replies, "Maybe I don't even think that I'm related to you anymore!"

Anna was taken aback. It took seconds for her to reply back, "You weren't even a sister to me. Maybe you should mind your own business and leave!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And wiping her tears, Elsa thunders away from the door, up to the staircase and to her bedroom. She shuts it close and slides her back against the door. Elsa can't stop the tears flooding her pale cheeks.

It dawns unto her how your day turns from extraordinarily good to the worst thing ever with just a flick of your choices.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Of course, you guys agreed to make this all longer. BUT the problem with the second question- if I should add a love triangle or not, IT'S A TIE. So I decided that I should not add a love triangle because I was reading some of the reviewer's comments and I'd say that they were all true. So hooray for those who voted NO.

**PS**: Elsa's 18, while Anna's 15. Jack's 18.

**PSS**: See how cheery and heart-warming the Silent Snowflakes are?

**PSSS**: And also, this is kinda inspired from the Perks and Ice Princess

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in the Rise of the Guardians and Frozen, those are of Dreamworks and Disney. I only own the plottie bunny.

Anyway, what do you think? You'd be surprised about the turn of events for the next chapters starting on this.

Review, favorite and follow! I need some motivations for early updates!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Sorry for late update. I just finished my Frozen sequel fic, "For the first time in forever'. (If you havent read it yet, go check it out!)  
>First of all, I have more Jelsa fluffs coming up! I've already shown you one (when elsa falls on jack's lap)<p>

Second, Jelsa is becoming a titanic for me. A big ship that never sinks. Even though I'm struggling with my main ship of Hans and Elsa (because I found a cute picture of them two) and the other ship of Jack and Elsa (because, once again, I found a cute picture of them two)

So then I concluded to have Helsa at Frozen and Jelsa for the crossover. (Seriously, why do you have to be so gorgeous Elsa?!)

Third, I thought that Kristoff's like Anna, for being away from humans and be raised by trolls. Remember the lyrics of Fixer Upper? "_His desperation for human hug_s!"

Yeah so I made him kinda awkward in this fic, like Anna

Fourth, I would just write this fanfiction for my love for Jelsa. Nothing else. So if you don't like this, it's fine with me. Like what they said, you can't please everybody

* * *

><p><em>"Life doesn't need to be extraordinary for love to be perfect"<em> -John Green, The Fault In Our Stars

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Tomorrow is a grand day for Elsa. Being the Snow Queen and winning the last night competition surely earns her a platform in the popularity level.  
>Elsa never wishes the unexpected turn of events. Her tendency is to clearly show Anna the sight of real love, to show her not to be obssessed to a stuck-up jock- not to be a hive and get swarmed by students bees.<p>

But perhaps because of the fight that bloomed between her and her sister last night, Elsa finds herself thinking to give themselves a spare time to take a break and just survive first the hellish school.

Speaking of which, Elsa's wallflower status is in immidiate danger. Boys starts seeing her. Annoying girls begins toying her. Everywhere is not a silent sanctuary anymore- all but the hatred the students gave her before.

What frightens he more is the bad influence being paraded by the most famous girls at Arendelle High. They are wanting Elsa to join their group.

"Elsa! Gorgeous as ever!" Tianna and her fellow followers circles Elsa just as she steps in, planning to take a pee in the girls comfort room.

"Thanks." Elsa mumbles, trying to find a hole to exit

"Say we invite you to my party this Saturday." Tianna declares in a clamorous tone, "Wanna come?"

"Um... I don't know... maybe... I'll try." all Elsa wants is to be a tiny rat

"Dashing." Tianna comments, "Come on gals." and the mean girls leaves Elsa alone.

She manages a sigh. The flushing sound of the toilet nearby similar to her flopping heart.

During her break time, in hope of escaping another bunch of fame-seekers, Elsa goes to the field, preferring that nobody's present. Though the attendance gets wrong, when a boy whom she barely know approaches her.

"Hey!" the boy waves his hand, "Congrats for winning!"

"Yeah... er... thank you." Elsa notices that it is the captain ball of the American football at school. Her eyes glues to his sneering and unlikable face. She bites her lower lip.

He shows off by flipping the ball from his palm to the invisible space, "You're Elsa, right?"

"I believe I am."

"You know what? We can be friends."

Elsa doesn't reply back. The other player are interested to talk to her too, as they slug across the green grass to them.

"Hey there!" another one says. Elsa absentmindedly grips her long skirt

"You must be that girl from yesterday. By the way, I'm Mark."

She shakes hand with a complete stranger.

"Trying a courageous voice, Elsa straightens, "I am finding somebody at the moment. I'll leave you all for awhile."

"I can go with you, if you want." Mark suggests

"Um-"

"I think she favors more of going with me." the captain ball cuts, "Isn't that right?" he asks her

"Actually-"

"I asked her first." Mark interjects

"But she chose me"

"She didn't"

"She did!"

"Jerk!" the captain, forgetting his leader reputation, pushes his own teammate. As usual, the other watchers shouts, "_Fight, fight_!"

_Gosh_. Elsa steps back in shock. But before anything get worse, she runs off back inside the campus. On her way inside, she is greeted by series of words.

"Elsa! Didn't know you could skate!"

Stop.

"You look pretty!"

_Stop_.

"Keep being cool, Snow Queen!"

"Fancy skirt there!"

_Stop!_

Elsa shakes her head- as furious as a dog biting a squeaky toy, shaking its head- and pushes and half-jogs across the hall. Her french braid tail is hopping on her shoulder while her mind is buzzing in fast questions.

Why is it when she doesn't want to become seen, it came unexpectedly? Why do they judge by looks? Why would they be the exchange for her and Anna's sisterly relationship? Why are people so blind? _Why can't they just accept the real her_?

In too much berserk and too much busy of thoughts, Elsa crashes with somebody else. She stumbles back.

"_Sorry-_ uh..." the other victim apologizes, "_Elsa_?"

The other being is Kristoff. For once, Elsa could sing to the heavens.

"Goodness gracious..." Elsa huffs and leans her aching back against the notice board.

"What's wrong?" the guy frowns

Elsa spots a poster of her and the other winners of Silent Snowflakes at the notice board. It shows her award and the free Elsa, in a thin dress of light blue hanging loosely on her pale shoulders and a fabulous hairstyle dressing her face.

Instead of being proud, she tears it off and shows it to Kristoff, "This!" she crumples it, "This, is ruining my life!" she says, peeling the paper at every word.

"Whoa, Elsa. Calm down." Kristoff says, "But aren't you happy that you won?"

The bits of what's left of the poster falls slowly at the floor. She closes her eyes- the purple eye shadow appearing- she remembers the past before she breaks the silence erupting.

"Not if it is making me popular at this school..." the platinum haired sighs. Her emotions are still swirling, "I just... had a fine life already you know, doing what I want freely, having a trustworthy friend like the Silent Snowflakes... getting to have to talk to someone I favor..." which she means by the name of Jack Frost, "having my sister Anna by my ide and having a passion which is ice skating..." Elsa's icy flakes eyes open, "But the ironic thing was, I didn't know my hobby itself could turn this as a disaster... or maybe because it's the students fault for being so blind about me..."

Kristoff doesn't know what to say. A comforting word or a frienly advice... he was never good at it.

"Wait. What are you doing with that?" Elsa points to the mop he was clutching

Kristoff isn't too keen to discuss the subject, "You see, I brought my dog, Sven, here at school for some purposes. But then he starts, you know... dirtying the place."

"Then?"

He's aware of Elsa's rich status, and him being poor, the news he was telling was kinda embarrassing but he continue anyway, "So the principal got me to clean the school for a week."

Kristoff isn't expecting it, but the girl takes it positively, "Lucky you. No one chass you around."

"Not really. Sometimes students spill garbages everywhere intentionally."

"Rude." Elsa says

"I know. So you prefer being alone?"

"Yeah. All the time." Elsa nods truthfully, "No wonder why most of the famous people are dunderheads. They're too much busy lighting up the fire to keep the fame going. Which also means lesser time to nourish their own values and learning."

Kristoff agrees, "Yeah."

_And I think Jack Frost is only of the rare ones who understand a wallflower's situation_, she thinks. She just have this momentum of feeling that Jack had the ability.

Silence passes between them. The guy notices that somehow, she's already calm down.

Elsa snaps. "Listen, can you help me find Anna?"

"Anna?" he repeats. An image of the plump girl projects in his mind's eye. He blushes, but Elsa doesn't notice it, "Sure."

"Are you sure you're not busy?" Elsa anxiously flourishes new found concern.

"Nah." he places the mop against a concrete wall, "This is very tiring and I am in need of a comfy rest. Come on."

Kristoff and Elsa had all the time in the world to chat with each other while trying to find Anna in the school. She finds out that his ambition is to be part of the Reindeer Rangers, but never got the chance.

"But why?" Elsa questions

"They didn't accept me in the tryouts. But I'm really good at skating and playing hockey!" Kristoff brags as a matter-of-factly

"You should try again maybe next time"

"I don't know."

"You'll make it."

"I'm not like you who gets accepted at first try." Kristoff says shyly

"You don't simply compare yourself to a completely different person because as sentence suggests, you're different." Elsa says

Kristoff chuckles, "I think you swallow books, not read them. But thanks for the motivation, I think maybe I should..." his voice trails off

"Guys! There you are!" other way around, it is Anna who sees them. Despite the fight, and like any other brother-sister fights- the argument is forgotten.

"Anna!" Elsa suddenly hugs the girl, "I've been searching for hours! Where have you been?"

"I was trying to find-" _Hans_. Anna stops herself, recalling her argument with Elsa. She thinks of something else bothering her, "oh- I mean I was trying to find you because people are asking me where you've been."

"Please don't tell me you tell them." Elsa pleads

"'Course not." Anna says, "But sis, you're in big big trouble now. I am just planning to say to you that you should not tolerate those people."

Elsa sighs, "I know..." her fingers goes up to caress the tail of her hair patterned with little snowflakes pins, "And I'm trying to..."

"Elsa," Anna calls her name

The elderly one slowly lifts her icy blue ones to the similar hue of the younger one.  
>Anna places a hand at her shoulder, "Remember who the real enemy is"<p>

* * *

><p>I wish you like this chapter, even though there's no Jelsa happenings. I just made Elsa and Kristoff talk so Elsa would see how nice he is and how he is fit for her sister. AND this is one of the big reasons for the big conflicts coming. There'll be 5 more conflicts (I think?)<p>

**PS: JELSA FLUFFS ARE STORMING AT THE NEXT CHAPPIE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Warning: the image you might imagine in Jack and Elsa's part is not the author's fault. Thank you. Now go continue

* * *

><p><em>"As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once."<em> ― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

"Megan. I'm quitting."

The absurdity of the words translucent the whole horde of the Silent Snowflakes.

They pause still at their places. Some, due to the slippery of the ice, stumbles when they try to brake their speed. Also Elsa imagines how it stunningly had the power to vacuum all the noise going on in exchange for their audible gasps. Among the team, Megan gasps the loudest.

"Did I hear you right?" Megan says, "Did you hit your head or something? Are you the real Elsa?"

Folding her arms neatly, Elsa smiles weakly, "Yes, Megan. This is the real me and that is my concluded desicion."

"But why?" the leader asks. She nears the other poised lady, "Is there something wrong? Did we do something bad? Oh dear, tell us!"

"No. No-" Elsa shakes her head, "You people are actually the nicest beings on Earth and I won't ever forget the way you make me feel special."

Megan smiles because of the warmness in the flood of her words, "But why quit? Tell me something valid."

_Well.._. the platinum-haired lady shuffles her foot uncomfortably. _It caused an unintentional riot... a mayhem and you know how dangerous those are..._  
>But she can't tell those.<p>

"It's a personal problem, Meg." she finally tells

"Oh", Megan isn't expecting that. "I understand. But go think about it, okay? There's always the second chances."

They are always the kind ones, Elsa refers. Now is she sure to leave this group behind? She's got to think of that... Slowly, she nods and walks away.

* * *

><p>The following classes are suspended because of the light snow storm. As usual, the student population are quite joyful and forms in groups to talk about their plans for the remaining free time. And wrapping themselves in thick garments, they go home by two's and three's. A bit shaken and pale, Elsa requests that she and Anna pass by a cafe shop to warm themselves up with a steaming cup of chocolate.<p>

"Sounds cool but I can't. I've got a date." Anna says. She won't meet her sister's eyes.

Elsa glares, "In this middle of rampaging snow?"

"Just one hour. Please?" her eyes turn beady

"Oh no- _not_ the puppy eyes._ Don't_- Ugh." her shoulders slump, "Fine. Just text me when you got home, alright?" Elsa pockts her hands.

Anna hugs her, "Thanks. I'll go home early, I promise." And the strawberry-haired joins Hans, glancing back to Elsa to wave a gloved hand.

"And no cuddling or kissing!" she warns

"'Course not!"

Blowing an air to a hanging strand of her hair, Elsa continues slogging on the blanket of white. She conceals the urge to bump a fist to the stupid guy and just think about the safety of Anna. Too much worry for her sister going alone with the ingenious Hans unfocuses her mind from the sleak car that parks in front of her.

Only when the mysterious vehicle beeps and Elsa snaps out of reverie.

A white-hair guy plunges out his face of the car's window pane. "Hey Elsa." Jack grins, his teeth more dazzling than the snow.

Elsa wishes that the snow isn't all white for her blush not to be obvious.

"Going somewhere alone?"

"Obviously." she replies.

"How about I take you home?" he smiles and waits for her answer

"Oh thanks, Mister Frost, but no." Elsa declines

Stubborn he was, Jack leans and says, "Listen." his voice was serious, "There are numerous people in one place and among them are strangers you meet on your way, and maybe a smller percent of those are actual rapists or kidnappers. You choose."

Elsa hides her giggle and shrugs, "Okay. I'll go with you."

Being a gentle man, Jack Frost opens up the front door for her.

An act of kindness simply flatters her, but she doesn't want to sit beside her ultimate crush, "Um." she says shyly, "May I sit on the back?"

"It's taken." Jack says.

_Really_? Elsa sees no one occupying the seat. "By whom?"

"_By me_!"

The girl lets out a squeal.

"Man!" Jack hits the one who's spoken in the head with the palm of his hand, "You're scaring her."

A little guy who must've been one of Jack's friends appears. He has a bit of a squashed but cuddly face and a sandy blonde hair.

"I'm Sandy. A friend of Jack's"

_No wonder_, Elsa thought, "Hi."

Feeling a quite unease, Elsa ducks inide and takes a seat. Jack settles himself in. He spins the key around and hits the gas. Elsa hastily fastens the seat belt because Jack was trying to burn the rubber tires.

Jack opens the radio and smirks her way before returning his eyes on the snow-covered road. Uncomfortably, Elsa looks out the window seein the town in a blur.

The radio plays, "_I can't fight this feeling anymore..._"

_Oh stars_, the damn song fits whatever Elsa is feeling at a criticize moment. By the reflection of the side mirror of the car, she observes the growing red tint on her cheeks.

Sandy cracks the silence.

"So you're a lucky woman to meet Jack Frost. Once he befriends somebody, he will never let you go and tries to maintain the friendship he makes with you." he says "That's what he is to us. Never left our side, really."

Friends? Aw, shame... Elsa dwindles her fingers.

"So where do you live?" Jack asks

Elsa begins, "I-"

"On a house of course! Jack, you dimwitted thing!" Sandy interrupts

Jack ignores him, "So where, Snowflake?"

Being addressed with a new nickname makes Elsa feel warm on her thick clothes. She tugs the collar of her coat to allow air to pass her neck

"911 Foster Street."

"That big mansion?"

Elsa nods wordlessly.

Sandy swoons, "God, I love to have a house like that. You know that, Miss?"

"Um..."

"Shut it, Sandy Gumby. We're already in front of your house." Jack says. Elsa's half glad for the change.

Sandy waves goodbye at the two before going down and heading on a brick path to a small, blue cottage.

"He's a nice friend."

"I know."

The car trudges on. Both of them know that they are now indeed, alone together. Elsa can't swallow down the lump forming at her throat. Rather than the fact or facts, that the radio is still playing countless love songs and that she is inside the car of Jack Frost.

A minute pass by without a voice being decipher. Elsa feels herself relaxing, a later or so, she falls asleep, her right head leaning against the car's window.

The vehicle pauses at their destination. Jack opens his mouth to say something to the sleeping girl but frowns and examines her instead.

Angelic and beautiful she was, he notices. His eyes are being drawn to the curve of her lashes, the plush of her fine lips and the smoothness of her skin. But other than that, Jack knows that there's a hidden sorrow underneath. It may not be obvious, but he always sneak a glance at the wallflower, thinking the ups and downs of being like her. Jack once liked to become the person who just watches the nature of surroundings, somersaulting freedom and playing pranks on anybody he wishes as a victim.

So maybe he should treat her something fun, Jack decides. Smirking maliciously, Jack kicks the gas and drives on.

* * *

><p>A poke on her cheek<p>

Another stupid poke on her cheek.

And another stupidly annoying poke on her cheek that all Elsa wants is to chop the intruder to bits.

"_Do you mind?_" she exclaims, "I'm trying to- _Ah!_ Jack!"

The back of her head slams against something incredibly hard. The prankster laughs and puts away his face as Elsa freaks out because their noses were almost touching together.

"Good afternoon! Even the sun is hiding behind the clouds" he says, "Or should I say.. bad afternoon?"

Scowling, Elsa gazes, "We're not in my house! Why are we still inside the car and parked on a street?"

"Well, congratulations for recognizing." Jack says sarcastically. "We're not..." he answers. "I mean, on the street."

She wipes the fog off the glass and stares outside, "This is not my home. You are seriously in trouble, young man."

"Who says anything about your home?" he declines, "I was planning to take you in _my_ _home_."

"You're pathetic." planning to just walk her way home, Elsa goes out of the car. A chilly air inviting her to the wintry scene of a tiny park.

The land is just near at her house. She knows that because after all, this is the small pond where in she learned how to skate when Elsa's younger. Map in mind, Elsa treks onward.

"Hey! Wait!"

Obedient as ever, Elsa halts. She rubs her arms to find warmth, "What?"

Jack's eyes curiously lit up. Then instantly it narrows, and Jack points to something below of Elsa, "What happened to your...?"

Confused, Elsa looks downwards, "What...?"

"_There_!" Jack flips her skirt up.

"What the-?!"

Chuckling madly, Jack runs away.

A cool breeze sweeps her thigh. Elsa flushes red, _for god's sake! She's wearing her teddy bear-designed mini short today_! No seconds to waste, Elsa chases the naughty boy.

He is faster, of course. They mill in a circle manner on the pond, imitating a merry-go-round. Sure, Elsa compels fun times with Anna whenever they play in the snow or build a snowman or have a snowball fight. But this is the first time she experiences it wit an opposite gender. So a bright laugh escapes her lips.

"Oh." Jack swivels facing Elsa, "She lau-"

Jack trips on a puddle of snow. He gasps and supports his weight with both stretched arms. His butt lands at the frozen water of the pond.

_Stars_! Elsa tries to push a brake but the ice is slippery so she slams to Jack who is sitting with ingloriously sprawled legs.

Gladly, she's extended both arms. So recently she's in a tight four-legged-animal-like position.

Elsa giggles, "That was fun. Can we do that again, Jack? ..._Jack_...?"

"Jack," she silently whispers, a foam clouding from her mouth, "Is there something wrong with my face?"

He's stun for a moment, staring at her. Something bounces in the very inside of Jack. Couldn't it be his stomach? However he knew it wasn't his hunger bothering him. Then it hit him.

He knew.

All along.

Mentally shaking his head, Jack repeats deliriously, "_Something wrong with your face? _Lemme look!" he lifts her eyelids, stretches her lips open, pinches up her nose and examines her ears like a doctor. "No, no. It seems like you're perfectly normal-"

"Jack!" Elsa's hands goes up to her operated face, "Stop!"

He shrugs and grins. Both of them lifts their groaning butts and stands up. Jack runs his fingers through his powdery hair. "Your house is near here, right?"

"Yeah."

"So... goodbye?"

"I think so." Elsa fixes her tangled hair.

"Hmm... can I walk you home?"

"Your choice."

Her cold hands hide beneath the pockets of her garment. As if an awkward air passes by, the two walks in silence.

"Why did you do that, Jack?" Elsa finds herself asking.

"The what?"

"I mean... um- making me happy like that..." she struggles.

"It's my privilege." he adds a side smile

"To make me happy?"

"No." he pauses, "To make you feel special."

Elsa suddenly burst into fits of giggles.

"Why are you giggling mad?"

"That was cheesy, Jack."

"But it's true." he defends, "To be honest, I might even say that you should not change the way you are, Snowflake. I like the way you choose your interests. It's as rare as diamond. Don't let them change you. Okay?"

_Don't let them change you_. Her mind is being suck in a different dimension. She recalls the fame that shot through her, easily changing the path she was taking. Maybe he's right, maybe she shouldn't let them change the real her. She should have her own freedom.

"Okay." she breathes

Jack smiles and bows his head before leaving Elsa at the front gates of her huge mansion.

For a while, the cold didn't bother her.

* * *

><p><strong>So whaddya think? Motivations, please! Unimaginable conflicts starts here though<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_"Life is a mind game, love is a blind game."_ -Owl City, Hey Anna

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

At Saturday morning, Elsa has the knowledge that she doesn't need to wake up early. She could sleep as long as she wants, knowing school doesn't start two days after.

A smile crosses her face as she dreams of a funny snowman and the sexy beast Jackson Overland Frost. Replaying those exclaiming times with him yesterday- the adorable curve of his smirk, the twinkle in those mischievous eyes and the prank he played on her by flipping her innocent skirt-

Elsa shivers, feeling once again the cold breeze. She hugs a pillow and buries her nose in it.

But in reality, the cold breeze was from the wind passing from the windows being drawn open by none other than the hyper Anna.

"Rise and shine! Don't let the birds nest on your hair!" she says in a melodious tone. Anna knits the curtain and merrily twirls around.

"_Jack_!" Elsa shoots upward from her messy bed, her hair tangled out on all sides.

"Jack...?" Anna gets offended, "How dare you not recognize our own sister"

"No! I mean_ I just_-" she dreamed of Jack flipping her skirt and her raging up. Shaking her head, Elsa blushes and retrieves back her words, "Never mind."

"Hmph." Anna crosses her arms

"Wait," the girl sitting on the bed frowns, "Why are you here in my room? Why are you trying to wake me up this early Saturday?"

Anna throws a pillow, "_You doofus_! It's Friday today!"

"_What?_" Elsa lets the pillow lightly smack her forehead. The clock ticks by five times before Elsa's mouth zips close. "Snap!" she throws the blankets away from her body and thrashes across the room to her closet, almost tripping on the way.

"And there goes the rampage..." Anna tsks and clucks her tongue. Apparently, sometimes the older ones needs the younger ones in their lives, because some things the adults can't see are seen by the younger ones.

"We're late, can't you see?! _We're late_!" the girl- who's currently replacing her polka-dotted nightgown with a dress, shrieks.

Anna doesn't want to tell her that it's still early in the morning and that they're not late. She leans side wards against the blue-painted wall, the panic seizure of her sister as entertaining as a good movie.

Elsa surely didn't slow down. She wears her clothes inside-and-out. She pins up her hair in a lousy bun. She takes a wrong detour at the tangled blankets and drops at her own trap. The lamp on the bedside table came crashing when it was hit by her arm. Elsa curses unlady-like and dusts up her dress as she stands. Wincing at the damage, Anna couldn't bear it anymore.

"Sis," she sighs, "...its just... 5 am in the morning actually..."

"WHAT?"

The house violently trembles.

Sensing the monster within her sister arising, Anna excuses herself and makes her way out Elsa's bedroom in lightning speed.

When she's at the bottom step of the stairs, Elsa bellows.  
>"<em>Anna, you little prick<em>!"

Hair still a mess, Elsa thunders down the stairs, her footsteps like an army in line for defense. The servants, Gerda and Kai who saw their young master who likely resembles Hulk, panics at the sight and scrams out of view. "ANNA! I want my revenge!"

"I'm not in the kitchens, Elsa! Don't find me there!" the other squealed back.

_Very genius dear,_ Elsa thinks sarcastically. Crunching her fists together, she leans in hiding at the kitchen door. She can hear food being served in the kitchen by the twinkling of silverware and glassware. Elsa tries to surprise her younger sister. She bursts in and screams, "_Gotch-_!"

She stops.

Yes, her conclusion was right- Anna was there, but no, she isn't alone. And Elsa never though that her companion was the man she hated the most.

"Anna, can you explain what is he doing inside our house?" Elsa grits her teeth, "And who dare gave him the permission to enter just like that?"

"He's driving me to school." says Anna simply.

"Good morning." Hans greets.

Elsa finds the morning suddenly bad. She arcs her back and contemplates her usual formality.

"Drive her to school? Young man, are you of age to drive a car?" she asks the male.

"Certainly, ma'am. I have my driver license."

"And are a safe driver, not the dragger?"

"Elsa!" Anna says to her sister, noticing the rudeness in her tone.

"Don't be noisy, Anna. It's for your own good." Elsa continues, "And are you sure that you'll really drive her to school, nothing else?"

"Elsa, please! It's not like we're getting married or anything."

"Well you'll see the worse of me if you two do get married." she states and scowls a placid scowl and turns to Han, "Fine. I'll allow you to drive her to school. However..." she addresses her sister, "Anna, can you leave us for a while?"

"Um... sure..."

The strawberry-haired thought twice before following her sister's orders, her azure eyes tracing from Elsa to Hans. Only when Elsa hardens her glare she decides to get away.

"Right. right. I'm going." Anna exits the door, a bit terrified.

There was a pause for a minute, Elsa eyeing the dark-haired cautiously and him striding his overall confidence. Hans seems quite okay for being together alone with the elderly one. Nothing to do, he just pockets his hands and wander his eyes on the ceiling.

"So..." Elsa squints, "do you really love my sister?"

He clears his throat. "With all my heart." Hans retorts

"And will not cheat on her?"

"It's my duty."

She may have asked a lot in the interview, still, Elsa isn't fulfilled with the answers. Stomach complaining hungry, she picks a brick red apple from the fruit basket resting on the table top, "You know, I'm still not sure if I can trust you. Rumors say you've broken quite a lot of girls' hearts..."

"Emphasize the rumor." Hans says with an edge.

Rolling her eyes when her back was against him, Elsa searches for the knife in the kitchen counter, so she could use it to slice the apple. The kitchen knife vertically lays inside the fork and spoon container. She grasps the hilt of the knife and drops it the moment a callused hand wraps around her slim one, firm and gentle.

What the-?

The knife clatters to the sink, clanging three times. The apple was left to be pulled by gravity unto the polished floor. Elsa immediately faces the owner of those hands and sticks her back to the sink.

Elsa's too stunned to move. Too stunned to even believe what was happening. The before innocent and pure stare of Hans has been unmasked to a menacing evil one. His emerald eyes was burning in lust and his lips was curving in a wicked smirk so good to hit.

Anna hadn't returned back, too obedient to follow Elsa's command. She almost wished Anna was back, because her lungs was hitching tight.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard that I was quite the charmer..." Hans tells and sticks closer and closer and closer, so near that his chest touches Elsa's rapidly breathing one. She leans on the counter to try to avoid him as far as possible.

"And that's not a rumor, Elsa..." he jails her by putting both hands on either of her arms.

What was he doing?! Elsa was confused, trying to struggle free. I thought she_ loves_ Anna?  
>The she tries to solve the puzzle, her heart beat doubling per second. In the end, the truth ticks in her brain.<p>

A liar.

Her hand unruly finds anything to hold on- to use for hitting Hans. But unfortunately, she's slow and before she registers anything, he was already nearing his face to her.

Hans tries to achieve a kiss, his tip of nose pressing against Elsa's. But she straddles a pan and swings it at his head in full impact

"Argh!"

Hans screams, clutching his head. He moves away- just in time for Elsa to rapidly bolt away from the kitchen and enter the living room. She didn't see Anna there, nor bothered to find her- to tell her the now real intention of her so-called boyfriend.

However, Elsa didn't half mind the presence of her younger sister. The action the traitor did was enough to buzz her mind and all Elsa needs is to get away as far as possible since she hit him with a frying pan when he unexpectedly tries to cheat at Anna, for heaven's sake.

She runs upstairs to get her school bag. Once done, Elsa gets out of the mansion, exits the gate and bikes her way to school, wishing it was all a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Elsa expects that she isn't late for classes. Though right when she parks her bike and enters the gates of Arendelle High, the bells ring throughout the halls in knowing of the start of classes.<p>

Gods, she thought.

Elsa skips the steps of the main entrance two at a time. She doesn't want to be late for History, her first subject. Everybody knows she's always the early bird and expecting high standards from The Snow Queen.

"Elsa!" a somewhat familiar voice calls her. Megan was racing against the tide of students waving to their own classrooms.

Elsa waits at her spot. The platinum-haired remembers that she's thinking of going back to the ice skating club, because of what Jack told her of not letting other people change her. So despite being late, Elsa brightly tells the information to her leader.

"Great! I expect you to be back tomorrow. And by the way Elsa, you're just in time. There's a new competition coming. Can't you believe it?! Second time this year!" Megan hands her a frail paper. "Here. All the info you need is right there."

Elsa gladly take it and scans, using her cerulean irises.

BELLEVUE ICE ARENA FIGURE SKATING COMPETITION 2014

VENUE:

BELLEVUE ICE Arena

TIME AND DATE:

Sunday, December 15, 2014. 5:00 pm - 6:30 pm

The school who will be competing in this Tournament should complete the following requirements:

FOR THE INDIVIDUAL LEG:

* TWO for each school (Male/Female)

* A SONG of three minutes length

FOR THE PAIRS:

* THREE PAIRS OF PARTNERS for each school (Male to Female/Female to Male)

* A SONG of three minutes length

Her palms sweats, wetting the edges of the paper. Elsa suddenly felt nervous, "A partner? B-but-"

"Yes." says Megan, "I was thinking, if The Snow Queen can win an individual leg, what more with a partner?"

"Um, but-"

"The problem is, all of the boys in our figure skating club have partners already and there's only two of the,. So still, I think you need to compete with a partner. After all, there's another club in our school who deals with skating."

The girl slowly reprimands, "The Reindeer Rangers?"

"You got that right." she nods, "Now it's up to you, El." Megan waves a hand, "Bye! Gonna be late for my Math class."

She's too dumbfound to wave in return, "...bye..."

The corridor empties as fast as pouring out water from a bottle. This makes it lick to Elsa that she's very late.

Swiftly stuffing the form inside her bag, she hurries to Professor Wesselton's room. The door opens before her knuckles touch the wood. Elsa find herself opened up to hundred of eyes looking at her in half-loathing and half-teasing.

The students laugh. Professor Wesselton sneers. Elsa understood. She doesn't need to be said what the reaction was about. Se forgot wearing her dress the right way and her hair was a big bundle of mess.

"And what makes The Snow Queen wear her dress the wrong way and be late for class?" Wesselton asks daringly. Some snickers erupt.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." she lowers her head. Tears stung her eyes.

"It definitely won't. Go to your seat."

She did as what she's told and sat at the farther back of the room.

"Way to go... Lousy Queen." the boy in front of her mocks and laughs.

Elsa didn't budge and takes out the paper to skim it once again. Her mind flies away from Wesselton's lesson to her own.

If Megan was targeting for the Reindeer Rangers and since Elsa only knew one of them, perhaps she should ask Jack Frost to be her partner. Wouldn't it be the right thing?

And another question is, would he accept? They were friends, right?

But what if he won't...? I mean, she's only her, and he's... _him_. If you'd describe them both with a touch of Astronomy, you could say that Elsa's the land, the mother Earth and Jack's the bright star she can't and won't be able to reach...

"MISS Elsa!"

She startles on her seat.

Professor Wesselton, short and stout, rages, "Are you listening to my discussion, young lady?"

Slowly, she shakes her head, "No, sir..."

"Your big-head is taking over you, young lady. You should always remember that popularity does not or never will credit on something good." Wesselton says. "Detention after class for your cheekiness and pride..." he coughs, "As I was saying..."

Frustrated about Wesselton's wrong view of her, Elsa grips the paper more tightly, trying to conceal everything. The wrinkles and folds forming on the paper matching her frown.

* * *

><p>Look how late I updated this. <strong>Motivations, please<strong>! Review, favorite and follow.

**PS**: I've been also reading fics and two books and is busy in my research and studies. I'm also fangirling. So I'm'ma busy person

**PSS**: I'm kinda looking for a beta reader (whatever you call people who check your fic) and I'd like the one who's already an experience with it!

**PSSS**: I'm going to update soon after our prom. Just like what Olaf says, "HANG IN THERE, GUYS!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I'll fix the spellings in these fanfiction after I'm done with it. (I just don't have time!)

* * *

><p><em>"One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving."<em>  
>― Paulo Coehlo, The Alchemist<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

After getting a detention from Professor Wesselton, spent by minutes of checking some exams and scrubbing dirt off the blackboard (not to mention listening to Wesselton's re-discussion of his lesson about witchcraft in late 18th century), Elsa confines her aching arms in a needed rest, just massaging her muscles.

She didn't really deserve that detention, she knew. But once again the casulaties didn't let her live a fair and potent life. That left her wondering, how can highschool life be so difficult?

That afternoon was lunch time but she didn't bother having her mouth full and stomach well-fed. Appetite forgot its duty on her tongue.

Feeling contented of healing her own sores, Elsa slumps her grouchy back against the seat and closes her eyelids. She let the noise of the chattering sink in below the depths of her train of thoughts.

Elsa exhales. God, it was too early for sleep but so far the events were torturing her.

A person slides in beside her. She can refer by the change in the movement of the air. Thinking it was Anna, Elsa continues doing nothing.

Something encases her right wrist like a vine. Hard and piercing. She need not being reminded because Elsa remembers its texture, the horror of what it did before.

Her eyes flickered open. At the same time, a voice speaks.

"Elsa." a manly sound says, "If you tell anyone- anybody, especially Anna, about what happened earlier, I swear that this day will be your last day, understand?"

Elsa can't move her trembling hand. The blood was drained out of it.

Speaking right at her ear was the devious Hans. She lost her sense as hatred roar in her veins. She fights an urge to swat a palm at his vulnerable cheeks.

_Hadn't the pan knocked him out? Isn't that enough?_

"After what you've done you're telling me to forget it and to keep it a secret? I'm not yours, you know!" Elsa says. Despite being tired, she can't hold back her anger anymore.

"Bad things will happen to you. I'm warning you now." Hans only says, his green eyes thorning into her.

He releases his viced grip. Color flushed back in her hand. Acting good-naturedly, Hans straightens up, adjusts his collar, and slides out of the bench. He goes to the other sid of the cafeteria, to a group of teenagers, among them were of the bulky Reindeer Rangers.

"Elsa! Did I just see that?" Elsa fixes her shadowed eyes on a pretty girl.

She furrows her brows together, curious who it is, then Elsa remembers that she's one of Tianna's friends.

"See what?" Elsa asks

The girl, who has bouncing brown curls, says, "Hans! Don't tell me he's eyeing you because you'll be in so much trouble!"

Attention caught, she listens keenly, "Trouble? I'm sorry- I'm confused."

Tianna's friend installs herself across the table and whispers, "He dated me once. Then I found out he wasn't dating me to get a move on me, but to my things." she says.

"I thought it was a rumor that he's not really rich and just getting money from his brothers who are all older than him and already working but I found out that it wasn't a rumor."

"What do you mean?" Elsa beckons the girl to continue

"One time I invited him to my house for overnight stay. He was all throughout charming- flirting with me, cuddling with me and all the romantic nonsense. We fall asleep in my house. The next day, I woke up with him gone, along wih my treasured possessions. My necklace, my earrings- everything!

"Then the next day at school, he warned me not to tell anybody about what he did. The threat scared me so much that I told it to my friends. Right after I went home, I found my textbooks and my other stuff in flames."

"That's cruel." Elsa comments

"I know. He left a message at my phone, saying 'I told you so'" the girl mentions, "He's cunning that way... Hans. You should never fall into his trap. He's always aiming for the rich and pretty girls."

Elsa couldn't decide whether to believe the girl or not. But after solving the pieces of puzzle together, it does make awful sense.  
>"Stars. That's why." her pale face had gone whiter, in chalkish shade. After a moment or so, she repeats, "<em>That's why.<em>"

The girl nods, as if glad sharing the knowledge, "I would get away as soon as I can if I were you. I'm not his only victim, you know."

"Thanks for telling me this."

"Hope it helps."  
>Dumbly, Elsa sinks her teeth on her lower lip, slightly chewing it. She'd like to say something else, but what can she utter more, if not flabbergasted?<p>

_Oh gosh, good news Such a dainty way to baptize my day_!

That surely was sarcastic.

"Elsa!"

"_Elsa!"_

_"Hey Snowlake_!"

She lifts both eyes.

From a farther scape, Jack Frost was waving a hand briskly. Today, he's wearing a navy blue hoodie which suits him best. A black backpack was clinging on his toned shoulder for its dear life.

It wasn't only Elsa who turns to see the cheerful guy. His loud voice also attracts the students eating and Tianna's friend

Part of her shouts that, _no_. People shouldn't know about their growing friendship. She just want them to stay away from him, _from them._ Though she lacks the idea of why she would feel like that in no particular reason.

But she can't ignore her crush, Elsa ascends a hand and shyly waves back.

"Ooh." the girl had one of those looks on Jack like she was drinking a Slurpee, lips sipping on a straw and eyes boring at the delicious taste of the drink.

"Wow, Elsa. You sure attracted quite a lot of guys." the curly-haired says

"Wait- what? B-but we're just plainly acquintances." she stammers

"Then why did he ride you at his car?" she says testingly

"What do you mean?" Elsa's face oddly contracts

"Don't play dumb. Tianna and I saw you once together in his car."

Her skin reddens, " Well he insists on driving me so..."

"Ah! Samantha baby there you are!" the modest, sickly voice of Tianna corrupts their talk

Samantha clasps her palms in pair and welcomes her leader, "Lovely day isn't it?"

Tianna pursued her glossy lips and popped it out, "Hmm... Not really..." her slits looks at Samantha, slowly tracing to Elsa.

"Dear Elsa, are you excited about the party tomorrow?"

"Um- yeah." she says lividly.

"Oh, _oops_. I'm really sorry to bring your hopes down. I forgot to tell you that I'm cancelling the invitation I gave you for my party." Tianna says

Stunned, she replies in a muffled vocal, "Why?"

"Because you're making a move on my boyfriend, stupid girl."

Elsa was confused, "What? Who are you talking about? I didn't-"

She gasps when Tianna poured a cup of cold drink upon her. The silver-blonde shoots upright from her seat, the unbelievable happening and he drink's coldness electrifying her senses.

Never in her life she experienced this tragedy. Never in her life she was called stupid, being an anti-social wallflower. And _never_ in her life she felt so ready to out-throw an enemy.

Recovering, Elsa slaps Tianna very firm that she leaves a five-fingered mark at her cheek. This only worsen the situation. Her rival slaps her too. Probably harder than what Elsa gave.

Tears blinded her sight. But the gasps from the audiences was enough to tell her that they became the spotlight and that right now in their held breaths, they'll be waiting for Elsa's next move...

But she can't.

She can't do it. She lost the ability to do so.

The pain, not only physically, was too much to be patient with.

Elsa wants to scream back to Tianna, although her throat fails her and what she let go was a sob. Truth or not, Elsa believes that she'll be always weak and fragile...

Before she knew it, her feet is dragging her away. Away from who treats her a monster.

Elsa is covering half of her face, where the slap mark remains, as she was marching. She sees Jack Frost coming the other way. Indeed, she feels a little ray of hope. Knowing her knight in shining armor would treat her better. What Elsa didn't expect was an insult.

"Elsa, why are your hair soaked? You didn't forget taking a bath in your house, did you?" Jack says, not noticing her tears underneath her blocking fingers.

His buddies around him snicker heartily.

Elsa blocks the heart-aching sob that was about to come out from her mouth. She tows down her head and enters the girl's bathroom.

"Elsa? Wait- _Elsa_!" Jack says in sincerity. Though he was catching up with her, it was too late, she's already inside and Jack can't follow her.

Her wails of cry echoed and bounced around the tiled walls as Elsa let out her sobs.

She doesn't want to see herself at the mirror. She was a perfect picture of pure shame, and seeing herself would only rage the storm swirling inside of her. She locks herself inside an empty toilet stall and sat, burying her head against her knees.

The coldness chills her spines. Not only her white blonde braid was wet but also her clothes was drenched in liquid.

Elsa don't want to close her eyes, because all she can see is the mental image of Jack Frost, smirking and mocking her. Nor she doesn't want to open it, because right at the blank wall facing her, she can still project his face. And not only his... she remembers Tianna's rage, and Hans's glare, and the student's laugh when she came late at Wesselton's class.

She won't be able to handle more of the agonizing events. Elsa clenches a fist on her dress. If she has the chance to get her story rewritten, she'd choose to be the character who didn't exist at all. Look how she got all the weak qualities- shy and undetermined. What chance does she have to live?

"Elsa...?"

Anna seems to be in front of the stall she's staying. But it can't be. Impossible. She didn't see the scene in the cafeteria, did she?

"_Go away, Anna!_" Elsa says, half-not wishing it

"Oh gosh, you really do need me right now. By the sound of it." Anna says

_Thank the heavens for you, sis. I love you. I love you, Anna_. At least, Anna's existence delighted her a bit.

"I don't!"

"Stubborn as usual, sis. If you're not going to go out there, I'd force the door open, and you won't like it."

"I'd- I'd like to see you try..."

A sigh at the other side of the door. "Fine. I give up. You know I can't do that. But at least, let me talk to you?"

"No." Elsa says in finality

Silence erupts. By her keen ear, Elsa hears Anna sit at the same door she was in.

"Jack is waiting outside, you know."

Elsa sniffs, "Tell him to go away. And tell him.. tell him I hate him"

Anna whistles, "Cold. Really cold of you." but she did it anyway. A moment later, Anna comes back, "Jack says, he loves you too." Anna adds in a disgusted tone, "_Eurgh_, that's sick."

Besides the annoying feeling she feels, bright red patches builds up at her cheeks, "Did he go away?"

"Nope."

"Tell him to go away, or else- or else..."

"Or else what? I'm waiting..."

"Or else I'll..."

"Kick him in the ass?" Anna suggests

"Kick him in the ass." Elsa grins, liking the idea.

"Okay. I'll send the message. Just to let you know, I'm not an e-mail messenger, okay? I'm Anna, your sister. The Feisty Pants."

"Feisty Pants?" Elsa repeats.

"Um, Kristoff is calling me that but I don't know why but it really sounds annoying and cute at the same time but I'm wondering why Feisty _Pants_, it could've been Feisty _Skirts_ since I'm a woman and-"

"Anna, you're ranting again."

"Oh, right." Anna apologizes, "Be right back."

Elsa wipes her tears. She stands up and brushes her clothes and her hair, like nothing happened. She entwines her hands together, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

_Conceal it, don't feel it_.

Just as what her papa told her to do, she'll try her best hiding those emotions. That's why there's always the night time for a person. For him or her to release the aches, the pains and the happiness of her life without no one interrupting or judging. If she was the weak character, then it's time to change and be the round character who've developed through the story.

Elsa opens the stalls and steps out. Just in time, Anna returns.

"I see you've manage to get out your own." Anna squints

Elsa ignores her statement, "Come on, Anna. Let's go home."

Gently, Elsa crosses her delicate arms over her chest while Anna wraps an arm around her older sister.

"What makes my sister stop crying?"

Elsa shrugs, "They're not worth it to cry on."

* * *

><p>That night, the sisters had a quiet time. Elsa lays sideways on her bed, letting her tears shower her face in glittery liquids, as she clutches her parent's picture frame against her chest.<p>

A soft knock halts her ravishing scene. But Elsa opened it anyway.

"Anna?"

The red-haired's lips was trembling and like a child, she breaks out in tears, "_He broke up with me!"_

Elsa welcomes Anna at her arms.

"Who broke up with you?"

"_Hans_!" she muffles against her buried face "He just called me and then he said he don't want me anymore because- because- _oh Elsa_!"

In soft touches and slow circles, she caresses her sister's back. Elsa breathes in the scent of her younger sister's hair, "I told you, he's not the guy for you."

"You were right, Elsa. I should've listened to you!"

"And I, the same to you... We're both sometimes choosing the wrong choices. But that's what shapes us."

Anna didn't say anything. Maybe because she was too speechless or just don't want to say more. Elsa pulls her close.

It hit her hard, being reminded by the fact about how they can only rely to each other, now they're parents are gone and there's no friends to call to or talk to. Another set of fresh beads of water produces from Elsa's azure eyes. She tries her best at giving soothing advises, but just like any other sisters in the world, they both cried unto the rest of the night, holding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, favorite and follow! Thank you lovelies.<strong> If you have questions, just lemme know

**PS**: This should have been a dramatic scene (the one when Elsa's in the bathroom) but I can't help it. Blame it on Anna, for appearing and making it humorous.

**PSS**: I know, the last bit was pretty rushed but my mom is forcing me to log off the computer now and force me to review for the exams.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I'm pretty sure you'll get the next chapter from me this weekend in exchange for my late update

Thanks PeppyXY for proof reading this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"Some people are worth melting for.<em>" -Olaf, Frozen

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Days before December 25th, both sisters begin to put up flourishing Christmas decorations at every possible space. But to fill up the humongous mansion, they must muster hard work as plenty as they can. With the volunteered help of Gerda and Kai, they are able to multiply the speed and do it for little time. The truth was, they never valued decorations ever since their parents died, but it was to cheer up their spirits after encountering a series of depressing moments.

Right now, Anna was busy in dressing the Christmas tree, while Elsa was with the mistletoe and the socks.

"So tell me... why are we dangling up mistletoe?" Elsa asks. She uses one hand to level the ladder against the wall and the other for grasping a box of mistletoe

"Other than making couples underneath it kiss, I guess it's because the mistletoe bring out rich colors to drown the whiteness of winter." says Anna. Grinning from ear to ear, she squeals in delight, proud of her manifesto at the Christmas tree which indeed looks merry.

"The latter, I agree, but the first reason? It's not like there are couples here. And I know you don't mean us- I mean we're sisters and we're both females." Elsa says and climbs up firmly. Anna thought of that, "Brilliant, sis. Maybe we should do that some time."

"Disgusting." Elsa tosses a mistletoe to Anna which she gradually catches, her hands containing good reflexes.

"I was joking."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Elsa's tone was dripping thick with sarcasm though she grins. The younger never fails to make her smile.

The doorbell rings and the sisters exchanged staccato stares before responding. "Go get the door, Anna." she said at once.

"Oh. But I think we both agreed that I'll be putting up the Christmas decorations while you are tasked to do the other jobs...?" Anna was right and Elsa can't fend off the fact that she wins the argument.

Elsa groans and ruffles the strawberry-blonde mess of Anna's hair," Hey!" the younger proclaims as the elder hurries to get the door opened.

Christmas must have arrived early, Elsa thought in confusion as a fake prototype of Santa Claus was grinning splendidly at her. He was too far-fetched handsome for an old man bearing a ball stomach and folding wrinkles. But he could be the teenager version of Santa Claus only with shorter hair minus the beard and the fats.

"Ho ho ho!" Jack attempts, "Merry-" The door slams close at his face. Jack gives another genuine pounding on the wood.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa turns the knob. She exclaims, "I thought a Santa Claus enters a house through the chimney?" and violently shuts the door once again.

Not giving up, the fake-bearded Jack Frost knocks for the last time. When Elsa swings it open, he didn't miss the sliver chance to force a hand upon the knob so she won't be able to close it.

"Ugh." Elsa stomps a foot when she tries to push the door outwardly, "I hate you!"

"My, my. What a vigilant attitude to show, milady." Jack says, shaking his head and tutting. "Especially in front of Santa Frost. You don't want to be in the Naughty List, do you?"

"You're just a mere copy! Look at you- what kind of Santa Claus doesn't have a fat belly?" harshly, Elsa nudges his ribs, using a hardened finger. Smirking and leaning against the door frame, the guy says, "I can't help that I'm just _so_ sexy."

_Oh_. So the prideful guy have the guts to brawl of his body. But nonetheless his brag caused a sudden redness lifting visibly at her cheeks. Elsa clutches the finger she used to jab his belly (_or maybe his abs_? her mind suggests. _Scram away thoughts!_ She curses). She instantly regrets her past action, for it just blew more air in the big head of Jack Frost the balloon.

Mindlessly, Jack steps in, a bag of red being tugged by his hand. "Woow. Nice home." Jack says and admires the living room.

A fractal chandelier that resembles crystals first catches his eye, and he thought, man, this must cost a fortune. He feeds his sight more by looking below and observing the furnished luxuries and furniture. At once, he had an urge to sit at the plush sofa until Elsa snaps him out of reverie.

"I didn't let you in." the acidity in her syllables is still obvious.

"Sorry... really." Jack says, "Man, you need to chill out."

Elsa frowns. Jack finds her button nose crunching cute. "_I-_"

"Santa!" Anna was running his way. Jack howls a fake Santa Claus laugh, "Early Christmas present, dear." he hands her a box of chocolate.

"Ooh!"

Eyes sparking, Elsa mutters, "And I did not give you the permission to give a gift to Anna. _And you_- don't accept gift from strangers." she scolds Anna.

"But- but..."

Jack waves an impatient hand, "C'mon, you're just jealous. I have a gift for you too, you know. Come with me."

Jack sits at the sofa and rummages something in the red bag, Elsa following rather reluctantly. Confusion bestows her as he takes out his laptop and unfolds it, tuning the power button on.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush." Jack says, "Or else Jack Frost will nip at your nose!"

"What? Nip at my-"

"There! Ta-da." shouts Jack, not letting her finish her sentence. Proudly, he welcomes her to a screen containing a plain website.

"Facebook..." Elsa nears her head closely, "...seriously?"

"The next step's more thrilling: which is we would bash some certain people..." Jack clicks his home page and places the mouse pointer at the status bar

"What're you gonna do?" Elsa still has no clue on what's Jack's doing.

"Watch and learn from the prank master, Queen Elsa." he cracks his fingers and tilts his neck. Jack reads out the text he has just started to type: "May I just say how large Tianna's eyes are whenever she starts gossiping about mutual nonsense... Perhaps she even beat the Minions from Despicable Me when it comes to the largest size of eyes contest..." lips curving, Jack posts it.

"Are you serious?" she can't believe a popular guy in the school would do something that can ruin his image.

Nonetheless, Jack continues, "Oh I know. I'll flame Hans because he's my rival j***. Sounds fine?" he flexes his fingers and yet created another masterpiece, "Hans-y, hans-y bear... you are so cuddly that even every person wants to squeeze you to death and PS: the next time you put perfume, make sure it's not a girl's."

Elsa giggles, "That's a good one."

"Oh is it? Wait 'til you see this..." the pale-haired boy clicks his main profile and changed his relationship status from single to dating Elsa Winters.

Horrified sensation overwhelms Elsa. She flushes red and demands, "You idiot!"

"What?" Jack shoots his slender hands up innocently.

"Don't you want to get a revenge on Tianna?"

His dark blue orbs return to the laptop screen to scan his posts, which is getting countable likes and comments.

Elsa lets a warm, appreciative smile grow on her face as her eyes gets drowned by the picture of him. It was very touching, having the chance to reach out to her crush- talking with him, hanging out with him and sitting beside him, their hands almost making physical contact without anyone to disturb.

Not unless you count it on your younger sister to make your day from hero to fantastically zero.

Her view slowly elevates to the mistletoe hanging lazily above their heads. Anna was holding the mistletoe between them, a smug smile resting at her lips. She does her signature wiggling eyebrows thing, and Elsa flares in annoyance.

_Put that away_! She mouths.

Anna shakes her head and after a while smothering a smooch, puking out her lips in a fish-like way, directing towards Jack.

NO, Elsa says, shine and clear.

Y_es_! Anna raises a thumbs up.

"_No!_" Elsa mistakenly speaks aloud.

"No?" Jack says, "You don't want my generous offer? You don't want me to stalk-" Jack pauses when he notices that Elsa's communicating with another person. It took him minutes to connect the dots- peeking at the mistletoe and to Anna and Elsa, there and back.

_Stars_... the silver blonde blushes furiously.

Jack smirks and says, "Know what that means?"

Elsa's speechless.

In slow motion, Jack forwards his face towards her. She starts hyperventilating in response, palms sweating and heart racing. All Elsa wants is to curse the millennium for inventing mistletoe and that stupid smirk of Jack Overland Frost.

When their noses almost bumped, the scenes that happened next enters in a rush Anna scurries out of view, not wanting to witness anything whilst Jack brings her nose between his parting teeth and nips it.

"Ow!" Elsa backs away. She feels her aching nose.

"I told you to be quiet or else I'll nip your nose. You were noisy so I did it." he says in a shrug.

Anna reappears and snorts, as if to say, _bad luck_, Elsa.

"Pathetic!" Elsa pushes the guy. She didn't force a hard one but Jack doubled away a few good meters. Chuckling, Jack closes his laptop and zips the fake beard out.

Under some circumstances, Elsa could only redden.

_Almost_, she thought, _Almost_ got her first kiss.

Those were the times you thought you're going to have a first. But some kill-joy ruin-er named Destiny sometimes twists the fate's design and Elsa honestly thought that this was one of it. But who knows, maybe the so-called Destiny is preparing your first in a much better happening...

* * *

><p>The answernot-so-answer to your reviews!

**JuannahBee36**: I'm afraid, yes. Thank you! I'm glad you saw that quirky side of Anna.

**lilithcosa**: Drama? You love drama? Yes! Me too. But I'm afraid most of my percentage confirms that I'm a humor writer. Though you wait up for the next one, it's so heartbreaking

**squirtlepokemon215**: Lol, Elsa takes that advice.

**aquamarine girl 35:** Here's the update, dear. Hope you hook up on more!

**I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo**: Thanks! Wait for the next one.

**sunnyjoeman**: where's my cookie?

**PeppyXY**: Thanks! I'm afraid there's only two chapters left, and this is already extended

**K-chan's Kisses**: You know that moment when some jokes are too much that they hurt? Yes, sometimes the Guardian of Fun is like that

**Dragowolf**: I think, like in the movie, is that because Hans doesn't really fell in love with Anna. Then since Elsa's older, and has the bigger chance to get their family's riches, maybe Hans tries to uses his charms to make a move on her. Unfortunately, the Snow Queen has already fallen for other certain person.

Anymore questions? Tell me!

_R & R_!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Your generous and lovely comments made me post this a little bit earlier!

Replies to your reviews:

**Seth Enjambre**: Oh gosh, sorry. The next chapter has been done and I'm afraid they're mostly opposite of what you expect. x

**RomanceAnd2ndChances**: Thanks!

**I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo**: Thanks :p

**FernandaMartinezH:** Oh, if only there's a chapter out there who had one.

**lilithcosa**: Here it is, lovey dovey. Ready some tissues (I guess?)

**Guest**: Mhmmm *smiles*

**Others**: Thanks!

This chapter is still Jelsa though...

Woopsie, did I forgot to mention how this is the second or third to the last chapter of this fic? No? Okay, don't throw food at me! *hides and mumbles*

* * *

><p><em>"There's like a million different ways to say, <em>I love you-_ 'put your seat belt on' 'watch your step' 'get some rest'... You just gotta listen" -_Anonymous, Tumblr

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Waking up the next day feels like being plunged in a frozen lake. Elsa bolts upright, fear etched on her wide, azure eyes. She presses a shivering hand unto her chest, pulling alongside the messy blanket.

Her shoulders trembled as she remembers her nightmare- about her, as a certain Queen of a kingdom of isolation, complementing ice powers through an accident move of freezing her sister's heart.

Elsa breathes in. She calms herself down. _Not real, not real_...

The alarm clock of her smartphone startles her. Elsa takes her phone from the bedside table and unlocks it.

What the-?!

Her screen surprises her. It seems like somebody has traded her phone's lock screen and wallpaper from an image of her and Anna to the smirking face of Jack Frost.

Just to make sure that nothing's wrong, she checks the gallery. What she finds out was more of a nightmare than what she've dreamt of. The expression on Elsa's face was deliriously astounding when she saw the photo roll.

The color of the room made her suspicious. Casting her eyes upward, she pales white. There at her squeaky clean periwinkle blue wall are various posters of Jack in his hockey games. Even a full-body sized tarpaulin was shown, capturing Jack's face very closely.

Gods...

She couldn't take it no more and lets out a shrilling scream

"_ANNA_!"

"Yaw!" Anna stumbles on the carpet upon entering, "What's up?"

"Explain-" Elsa gives a throaty growl, only Anna can imagine her sister huffing tendrils of smoke out of her nose, "-_this_!"

"Um..." Anna pokes the tips of her pointing fingers together.

"Anna!"

"Er..." she swipes her feet on the floor like waxing it clean.

Elsa had enough. Something was riding in Anna's mind. She just know it. She amends at the top of her voice, "NO CHOCOLATES FOR YOU LATER!"

"What?!" Anna says, "That's not fair!"

"You're not being fair either." Elsa says

"Oh for pete's sake!"

"_No_. Chocolate." Elsa repeats, her glare piercing, "For a week!"

Anna starts on pulling her braids at the gonging sound of the punishment, "Oh c'mon!". Still, she didn't mention anything to the elder one.

"For a month!" Elsa continues.

Anna blinks.

"FOR A YEA-"

"Fine!" Anna's lungs was expanding and contracting, "FINE! Jack made me do it!" she lastly confesses. This time her hands are veiling her reddened ears.

"Jack?" Of course! It makes sense, Elsa thinks. He's the ultimate prankster that ever walked on Earth.

"Ugh..." she shivers, "How worse can you ever be, dear sister?"

Exactly after Anna stomps her way downstairs- almost destroying it in the process, muttering about in need of keeping her chocos well-hidden and safe, the guy they were recently talking about shows up at the entrance of their house.

"Your prince is here, Elsa!" Anna says and makes her way to the kitchen.

After styling up, Elsa travels downstairs.

"Hey..." Jack does the smolder, "Had a bright sleep?"

Elsa grumbles, "Nightmare... a nightmare, indeed."

"Oh, I thought you like my physical appearance." Jack confirms incredulously.

"In your dreams." Elsa says

"Hey Anna!" Jack waves a hand to the person far away behind Elsa, "May I kidnap your sister for a while?"

"All yours!" she shouts. Anna can't still forget about not having chocolate for a long period of time, "Teach her a lesson if you must!"

"Ah... nice" he slightly beckons the silver blonde towards outside and slides an arm around her tensed shoulder, "How about a lesson of love, Snowflake?"

A patch of red cripples her cheek, "Must be boring. Other topics, Professor Frost?"

"Why, you can't tackle about academic knowledge every time!" Jack coughs. They began walking at the street, cars zooming past beside them and the temperature drought-ly cold.

"What do you want, then?"

Actually, there was one thing Elsa's dying to ask him for. Since they're on friendly terms, she's wanting to ask Jack if he'd like to be her partner for the next competition, which is drawing closer.

Though bravery is missing for a moment. Elsa rubs her arms and exhales a foamy cloud out of her mouth, "Where are we going?"

He finds the answer obvious, "To Arendelle High Ice Skating Rink, of course? Where else?"

"But how did you know my schedule for today?"

A spark emits from his icy eyes, "I have my sources."

Elsa silently blames her younger sister. She'll be dead meat when she gets home... a dead meat...

"Cold?"

Apparently Elsa proclaims a no, but Jack has already removed his and was flinging his coat over her slim, curvature body. A scent of strong peppermint lingers off the wool.

And Elsa likes it.

"I've had a game this coming Sunday. Will you be there, watching for me?" Jack has to tilt his back a bit, to get a better look on her face.

_But I'm not your girlfriend..._

"I'll... I'll try."

"Good. You know what? I was thinking something..." he obseves the sky, like picking up thoughts from the clouds. Jack was always the talkative one, "We make a good team- I'm naughty, you're nice. You're rich, I'm not."

"Wait- what? You aren't wealthy?"

"Um. Does it matter?"

Unlikely idea, it's a universal language that those of upon the more known class of high school have a bank flooding with overflowing gold.

"Nope, sorry. Go on..."

"In addition, you're a wallflower, I'm not."

Elsa adds out, "And you're a male, and I'm a female."

"Tad obvious, Elsa." he scoffs.

"It's not bad to be reminded of the basics." she says, adding a little pout.

Softly, Jack pinches her cheek, "Remove that pout of yours, my queen. We've arrived at your... um, ice castle."

Some of the Silent Snowflakes are already filing in the arena at the start of their practice, gliding along the smooth, polished surface flawlessly. Others greeted back Elsa in their team. She finds herself being shaken to, spoken to, and cheered by her fellow mate, whom became a part of her life, and became like a second family.

Elsa's happy Jack can utilize himself with the flow, being a non member and all.

While putting on ice skating shoes, Megan had a conversation with her.

"Your boyfriend's cute, huh." she tells the snow queen.

Elsa cancels the saying, "But- b-but-" she stops, recalling that there's no justice in winning the case after he puts up that they were a couple in the internet, receiving a good amount of likes.

Dammit, Jack. Now she can't tell anyone that it was just a joke. Because of the prank of that dimwitted oaf, no one will believe her.

"So I guess he'll be your partner, then?" Megan asks, "I thought so, you know. I thought so you and Jack will be together..."

"Yeah well..." Elsa creeps nearer and speaks in hush, "The problem is I still haven't asked him."

"You should, then!" Megan says, "Come on! Maybe you want my help? I can help you, you know! I'm great at this. I have the skills of master match-making and-"

"Yeah well-"

"And I could just ask him right away now and I bet he'll not disagree. So what do you think?" her eyes are twinkling.

Elsa's not fond of the request, "Er, I think I'm making a move right now. No, but thanks, Meg. Really."

A bit tense, Elsa approaches Jack, who was being distracted by the Silent Snowflakes who aren't in the rink.

"Yeah... um..." Jack runs his fingers through his hair, troubled.

"Come here." Elsa tugs his hand and pulls him away.

With Elsa focused only at the direction they were going, Jack glances at their conjoined hands, wondering, does she know?

"Snowflake, what are you up to?"

"Let's skate, shall we?" Elsa smiles. Jack melts.

They arranged themselves at the center of the ice skating arena, the Silent Snowflakes skating around like background dancers, like they were the center of attention. Elsa lifts both of his hands in middle level. Her fingertips are cozy against his palm.

Your hands fit perfectly in mine, Jack thinks.

My hands settles nicely in yours, and only yours, is what in Elsa's mind.

But you don't love me, do you? By the actions you take, Jack refers

Though you don't know I have feelings for you, right? Elsa thinks disappointedly.

Starting mediocre, Elsa skates, right foot placing backwards by one step, following the left after. Soon enough, she was skating with her back against the wind. She lets out a grin, pulling Jack wherever she went.

"Professional skater, are we? I've never seen a skater skate backwards so good." Jack says in awe.

"Just got used to it, you know." Elsa closes her eyes, taking in the moment.

"Maybe you should do this sometimes in your competition. You will have a potential to win..." he says. Jack can't remove his eyes on the swishing of her hips while her feet slides.

"Damn..."

"Hmm... what?" Elsa pauses, confusion all over her face.

Jack frowns, "Um, I didn't say anything..."

And there it goes, an interruption was spreading through the practice of the Silent Snowflakes. They all stopped, looking at the new faces who just came in.

"Damn..." Megan repeats. She nears the group of male who just arrived. "Who told you to be here?!"

The Reindeer Rangers, dressed in their suitable varsity uniforms enter the rink. Megan was flushed in anger. She yells defiantly, "You are not supposed to be here!"

"And why not?" one of them says in an annoying tone.

"Because I booked it, you see! I booked this time for us!" Megan shows them a paper, concerning about it.

"Who cares? You don't ever win, anyway. Get over with it, Megan, you always lose."

"But not this time!" she accuses. The Silent Snowflakes rushed beside their leader, their temper also arising.

"With The Snow Queen? Oh, I doubt. She'll fail nonetheless." they snicker.

"Oh how dare you!" Megan shouts, "How dare you-"

"You. Need. To. Calm. Down." one of the Reindeer Rangers tapped a hockey stick on Megan's head several times in each word being spoken.

"Jack..." Elsa whispers and grasps his arm in fright, "Tell your members to go away... They're scaring Meg."

Jack nods. He pushes through the crowd unto the center, "HEY!" he says, "Bradley, what are they doing? There's no training today."

"Oh. Just the guy we're finding for." Bradley lightly chuckles, addressing it to the others. His attention swerves back to Jack, "Where's your girlfriend? We need something from her."

"You mean Elsa? Why, what has she ever done to you?"

"She's done something very terrible to Hans, captain. You better stay out of this." Bradley sniffs. He had the hockey bat over his shoulder.

_Hans...?_ Elsa absentmindedly slides a meter away. _I didn't tell anybody, did I...?_

"No, she's not here. Go back after the Silent Snowflakes' training, Bradley, including you all Reindeer Rangers." Jack commands, pointing at everyone of them. "I said go BACK." he shouts, when no one obeys his order.

"I know she's in here, captain." Bradley says, a little force in his voice.

He was getting to his nerves, "Listen here, bro. I'm the captain of our team so you follow my orders, not Hans, you get it?"

Bradley's lips twitches to a side, as if thinking, "We don't always need to follow you."

"I'll remove you from the team, Bradley. One more word out from your boastful mouth." Jack warns.

"Hey, hey, hey... what's your problem?" the larger guy nears Jack. Elsa can sense that something will happen, because Bradley was already preparing for a fight, twirling the bat on his hand.

Heart thumping, Elsa skids to the front, beside Jack. "I'm- I'm here..." she stutters, "What do you want?"

"Elsa," Jack says and was pushing her back, "You stay away from this."

"No." with head rising up high, she repeats in a more firm syllable, "No, I want to know what they want from me."

"Listen to her, Jackie. Hear that girl." Bradley says. Annoyance was all over his face.

Furious, Jack tiptoes to get a better advantage to Bradley, "Who are you calling-"

Elsa screams. A blur of a swinging bat knocks Jack out of his balance. He falls unto the hard ice, his bones at the hips cracking in every inch.

Megan stands, horrified, "Violence! _What on Earth_-"

The next thing that happened was a riot, after when Bradley almost hit the hurt Jack and when Elsa screams again. The Reindeer Rangers scattered around like bouncing molecules, aggressively hurting the Silent Snowflakes who came to rescue Elsa, to block her from them. Even the girls disrespectfully are swatted away.

Elsa was turning her eyes at every direction. She was shaken, confused, and dizzied with the flashes of yelling, fighting, and skating.

_What do they want...? What's their problem_?!

A strangled cough releases from Jack's mouth, followed by a pool of blood bubbling from his mouth. Tears are raining Elsa's face when she holds him tight, never wanting to let him go.

"Elsa!" somebody was parting her away from him

"_Elsa_!" it was as stubborn as a mule, "_Get out of here_!"

"NO!" Elsa breaks free, "No!"

A deafening wail was coming out from behind. Focusing her eyes among the chaos, the silver-blonde spots Megan. Her leader was wounded, and limp against the icy surface of the rink. Divulging a cry, Elsa runs off to Megan and finds herself being bind by the tangled arms of Tristan and Kyle- two of the only males in the Silent Snowflakes.

"You've got to listen to us. You're not safe here!" Tristan says.

Like a child, Elsa thrashes out, "No!" she sobs, "_No_..."

"Take Jack to the hospital. He's bleeding badly. Go on, Elsa. We'll protect you on your way out." Kyle urges her.

Elsa has no choice but to obey. Putting effort, she hauls Jack, guiding him so he could balance himself.

"Jack... _Jack_, listen to me okay? Stay awake for me, okay? Stay awake..." The Snow Queen mumbles, pressing her lips to his ear. Jack moaned in response.

Elsa forgets the heaviness of his weight and drags him all the way to the exit. Tristan and Kyle are checking her back, trying to defend Elsa by fighting the wild Reindeer Rangers with an improvised kick from their sharp ice skating shoes.

Her mind was rushing, and her veins were pulsing when Elsa makes contact with the dried, frosted grass outside the Arendelle High Ice Skating Rink. Breath taken out of her lungs, she falters unto the ground, Jack just beside her. Sirens flared and glowed around them. Feet pounded the snow and from the corner of her eye, she sees the people coming out from the ambulance and carries Jack on a stretcher.

A man helps her up, and they take her along inside the ambulance car.

Elsa's mind has been juggled out of place, her emotions drained out. When she sits beside the stretcher supporting Jack, she just palms his hand within hers and soothes him, singing in low tones and humming.

* * *

><p>"<em>Elsa..<em>."

She wakes up, seeing Jack stir in his sleep. Just at the same moment, the ambulance stops at the hospital.

"Jack, what is it? Tell me." urgency is mixed in her voice. She was shivering. She shouldn't have let him be on his own awhile ago. She should've stopped the mayhem in the ice rink. If she did, perhaps no one was hurt by then.

He tries to form words. Elsa wants to look away, away from the pool of blood that spills on the stretcher but this was Jack, so she shouldn't. She won't.

The paramedics strolls down the stretcher and hurries Jack through the bursting doors of the emergency room. Elsa brisk walks to catch up with the rapid rolling of its wheels.

Jack gasps, really hard and painful. The deep harm knotting his stomach etched upon his face. But he must have put a lot of effort to lay a hand on hers and to open one, weak eye.

"I'll always be your guardian no matter what..." he groans, "_Re- remember that, Snowflake..._"

Elsa pauses. He pushes a smile on his lips before his head slumps limp at the blanket. Jack's hand brushes hers, and in one mid-slow flick, dangles at the side of the bed. The nurses carried him all the way inside the Emergency Room, whispering aids to each other.

The moment the emergency room shuts down, Elsa's body trembled in great magnitude, and shaking and kneeling down against the gleaming cold floor, she sobs ruefully.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY<strong>. Now you can throw food and stuffs at me! *hides behind a chair*

I apologize... this is rushed, once again.

R & R! Ask a question. Comment something heart warming. Say some suggestion. Who knows, maybe you'll be mentioned in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** We've reached booming 100+ reviews folks! I, Miss eternalfiction, thank you so much!

PS: No Jelsa here (Sorry, blame me)

PSS: SORRY, once again. I just realized how depressing is this.

PSSS: Next chapter is more depressing.

PSSSS: Sorry, because this'll be a long authors not

_And the not-so answer to your reviews (only chosen few, to make this shorter) (skip it if you must)_

**Rinhearts**: Nope, just went unconscious... Of course, of course

**Greek Wise Girl**: Naaaw :'( okay give me chocolate now because I'm updating!

**Shimmer Shine**: Sure. Thank you!

**K-chan's Kisses**: Love that tfios reference.

**BCXBUTCH**: Filipino? Yay, hey there! The Silent Snowflakes thank you for that amazing cookie. Elsa liked it best. She says she can't 'beat the crap' out of Hans & the Reindeer Rangers because it's just not in her vocabulary. Lol.

**FernandaMartinezH**: If you kill me, then who's gonna write this? *gasps* Good news: Jack survives

**Seth Enjambre**: *hides* *whimpers*

**RomanceAnd2ndChance**: No. Just fainted :)

**yowza1297:** best? That's just heartwarming! I'll update more because of you~

**Whatsoever101:** O REALLY? That's fantastic! Slow down bro, you'll destroy the follow button... How I get into Jelsa fanfictions? I think I just think they're cute and I'm not hardcore Jelsa shipper, honestly but now I'm beginning to be because of the fanfics I read. My inspiration to do this is the fanart I used as a cover and then my imagination just acted up x)

**ellabella300**: Oh please don't

**sunnyjoeman**: Loved the cookie! Ho ho!

**lovinglovexx**: No I'm not. Lol. That's too mean already

**Elsa Alicorn**: Please not in my sleep! But anywaysss, yay. thanks

**007**: *catches the present* thank you! (Wow, I get a lot of gifts recently)

**Sarcastickat2503:** Now I'm imagining it. That's cute.

**Others**: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

PSSSSS: If you have trouble imagining the skating scenes, just watch Sochii Winter Olympics or anything that deals with skating performances. I've only skated three times in my whole life and I'm trying my best because I live in a tropical country.

* * *

><p><em>"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever."<em> - Suzanne Collins_, Catching Fire_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

"Els, get up. You're a mess."

"_No_."

Anna sighs. The pitiful sight of her broken sister is acheful in the heart, like she could also feel the burden the blonde involuntarily lifts. For the past hours, she is trying various ways to bring out the liveliness Elsa once had. It's rather ironic, when Anna's young, she used to daydream that when they got older, it would be Elsa who would comfort her, hug her.

_Maybe sister relationship is not always like that,_ Anna thought in a defying shrug.

She may not be Jack Frost, the only person that awakens the joyful side of her sister but it's not against the law to try her best.

Anna has been promoting Funology 101 to Elsa for the earlier minutes, acting like a snoot and prancing around dressed in a reindeer suit. She's out of ideas by the end. Anna droops and throws herself on the sofa, while Elsa was gravely staring at the fire place for the thousandth hour. Like she's practicing extinguishing the flames.

"God, Elsa. If you need some slow background music, just let me know." says the redhead, fanning herself.

"Everybody will blame me for the injuries..." Elsa says to nobody in particular, "It's all over..."

"What a negative being!" Anna was frustrated, "What's important is that he's safe and breathing, okay? Anyway, I heard that those Reindeer Rangers got a full-year detention, but they'll still play for the school. But I'm still wondering, why would they want to get their hands on you?"

Elsa stops rocking herself back and forth. In altering burst, she springs up and faces Anna, "For the first time in forever Anna, you are making sense."

"I am?"

"Yes!" a new flare blazes in Elsa's torqouise orbs, that has nothing to do with the reflecting fire.

"Oh bravo." Anna had to grin for the achievement. Then she slumps her shoulders, "I don't get it."

"Of course you do. It's just the absence of your logic brain right now." says Elsa. She scrunches her nose, deducting, "You know, one of the Reindeer Rangers said that they were doing it in favor of Hans..."

"Hans? My ex?" Anna shakes her head, her braids swinging, "But what does he want from you? Doesn't make any sense."

Her tongue was about to produce a word when Elsa remembers something, and quickly seals it. _She doesn't know about that little deal of you and Hans, Elsa. Anna doesn't know_.

But why would Hans, by the looks of it, would want Elsa to be hurt? It's not like she told everybody his puny dirty secret.

But not unless somebody did, under her name...

"We're going to find out the answer, Anna. We need to. We're going to stalk your ex-boyfriend first by going to his house. For the sake of Jack." Elsa determinedly tells.

"For the sake of your ever-loving boyfriend?" Anna imitates smooching.

Neutrally Elsa glares, hands on hips, "Anna. Not funny."

"Fine. But you can't go around without wearing a disguise, Els."

"Excuse me, what's the disguise for?"

"Do you want the incident to happen again?" asks Anna basically. An are-you-kidding-me expression plastered at her face.

"No. Many Silent Snowflakes are hurt because of me. I won't ever let it happen again. It's time to face this." Elsa brawls, "But how would we disguise ourselves?"

Chin resting at her tapping fingers, Anna shows a maleficent grin. "Actually, I had an idea..."

* * *

><p>"Ouch Anna, stop pushing me!"<p>

"But Olaf is biting my leg."

"Your leg or the fake leg?"

"What's the point? It's the same, Elsie!"

"It's not exactly the same. The proximity of having a leg coated with garment is different from-"

"Not helping!"

"_Woof! Woof_!"

Both girls shrills a sharp scream. Clearly having a mascot costume is hard to cope with. Too large for their own bodies, Anna trips at their dog Olaf and misguides her way at the dirty mud of the garden, Elsa tumbles down on her sister like a pair of domino.

"Uh... " Anna had trouble breathing inside her reindeer costume. She sputters, "_Heavy!_"

Elsa coughs. She was cosplaying a snowman mascot, "Sorry!".

"_Woof! Woof_!" another bark, but obviously not from Olaf. It was difficult to know, but as Elsa peeks through the holes of her snowman costume, she can see a wide figure.

"Sven! What did I tell you? I told you to wait for me!" Kristoff was chasing a brown-colored furry, which trespasses their yard and barks continously, revolving around the.

With much effort, Elsa gets off from her baby sister, panting.

"Hey Kristoff!" Anna's face pops out when the reindeer's head severe off and rolls the pavement.

"Hi, Anna. Here, let me help you up." Kristoff plunges his gloved hands under Anna's armpits and fosters her up.

Anna brushes off dusts from her suit, "Oh. Thanks."

"What's this for?" Kristoff picks up the head of the mascot and gives it to Anna.

The strawberry-blonde gets it in turn. "Stalking business."

"Mascot Business, actually." Elsa threw daggers at Anna, having an urge to kick her in the shin to shut her up. Their disguises isn't working properly.

"Oh." but gladly Kristoff wasn't listening. His golden brown irises are fixed on the two dogs who are chasing each other. "Sven just found a bestfriend."

"Kristoff, why are you here?" Anna questions.

"Ice Business." says Kristoff and notions towards the pick-up truck nearby holding chunks and block of ice.

"Can you ride us to the house of Hans?" Anna suddenly requests

Elsa gawks a noisy gasp. In her opinion, sometimes Anna doesn't let he words slip out easily from her mouth. Who would dare to mention your ex to somebody who likes you? The only disadvantage is, the younger may not know that Kristoff's admiring her.

"Erm, yes." Kristoff ruffles the back of his matted blond, "I'm going to deliver the ice to your neighbor first."

Leisurely, Elsa counts seconds, waiting for his retreating back to vanish behind their gates before seizing out Anna's arm. "What was that for?"

"Els, what do you mean?" her stare was wide and innocent, implying the cluelessness of people her age.

"Can't you see Anna? Kristoff has a crush on you. You can't just mention your ex to him." Elsa truthfully says.

It leaves the other girl astonished, like dropped in annother dimension, the features of her face shifting. At last Anna was able to utter: "Wait." she inhales, "-_What_?"

* * *

><p>Hans' house was a building blocks of extravagant gardens and rooms. After securely fastening the snowman costume and climbing down the pick up truck she was confused, torned between the belief whether Hans is really rich or just rich because of the possessions he stole.<p>

"I gotta go." Kristoff tells the two.

They waved him goodbye and rushed inside. Knowing the place, Anna guides her sister through the bricked pathway and rings the doorbell.

Elsa can hardly swallow, "Are you sure we're going to eavesdrop. It's not like we're disturbing privacy or anything but-"

"It was your idea!" Anna grits her teeth. "Remember we're mascots whose goal is to fix decorations-"

It creaks open and what they didn't expect was Tianna to step through the daylight.

"Hi!" Anna's faking is good, despite being surprised. "We are Santa Claus' helpers and we like warm hugs!"

Anna sent a message to Elsa by pinching her arm in great intensity. Beads of water shoots out from her eyes. _Ouch, Anna, ouch_.

"We believe that somebody sent us here to fix the decorations?"

"Ah! Hans must have called you!" Tianna says. Elsa wants to slap her face and scratch it until it bleeds. "Just in time- come in."

Hans place was no different from theirs- majestic, royal and pristine. You can only determine which is which by comparing the decorations involved.

"Could you decorate the Christmas tree? I want it to be nice so my boyfriend would be happy." Tianna was checking her nails as she said it.

Elsa sucks in a breath, baffled. _Her boyfriend is Hans_? That pile of dung? No wonder both disgusts her. Beside her, Anna's shoulder's tensed. She must hate knowing that Hans broke up with her just to cling into the brat. A moment passed before both stunned girls regained memories and made it to the Christmas tree. They began crafting it a fake makeover, with their backs facing Tianna and Samantha.

"I can't wait for that day. I could finally have a revenge on Elsa." Tianna unexpectedly blurts out to her friend.

Elsa doesn't need to be reminded that this was something intriguing when Anna was trying her best to break her ribs by nudging hard. Her ears are already perked up, sharp and fog-less at the mention of her name.

"Are you sure it will work? I mean you embarrass your boyfriend. Now everybody's thinking he's a prat." says Sam

"That's part of the play, you know. Spreading out the rumor that he steals the possessions of anyone he dates. But still who would believe that? Hans is born rich. Wickedly rich."

Consequently, Samantha lavishes a gut wrenching giggle, ''That was brilliant. Telling everybody that Elsa told you that Hans was a cheating bloke. Will sure ruin her respected image. Also the image of those who claims that the rumor is true."

Tianna had those look in her face that symbolizes being successful, "I'll convince everybody that it was all a rumor, when we make Elsa look like an overgrown slut."

"And what about the others who knows Hans' crime?"

"Blackmail." Tianna waves a hand dismissively, "But who cares about them? My target is Elsa. I think Hans is falling in love with her."

Sam snorts, "Why would he?" "

Serious case, Sam. She's beautiful. She's rich. _She's popular_." the other says, "I so want a revenge on that lady."

A pang of anguish bits Elsa's nerves. Her mind blacks out and all she can do to release the flowing rage is to palm and crumple the Christmas ball she was squeezing tight. _Maybe you should call yourself the overgrown slut, Tianna, not me. Get your facts right_.

"It's okay." Elsa almost forgets that Anna still exists by her sid. She lay a hand on Elsa's shoulder. A sisterly gesture to them, some plain action to Tianna.

"After everything is finished, everybody will look up to us as heroes and poor Elsie will go back where she truly belongs- in the secluded corners of the school."

Elsa tastes blood as she sinks her teeth deeper unto her lips. She takes Anna's hand, not minding how the grip was tight. "Let's go Anna. I can't take it anymore." she mumbles.

Sensing the immobilized pain in her voice, Anna firmly nods.

"Um, ma'am we're going." Anna says to Tianna

"Is the tree done?" she looks over their shoulders

"Done as it is." Anna confirms.

She drags Elsa towards the door and escapes the house without the approved license from Tianna and Sam. Air hit their faces and finally Elsa can release the emotions.

_Overgrown slut... Secluded corners of the school... revenge... revenge, REVENGE. _

Elsa was drowning in the current of Tianna's words and it seems like nothing could save her. She's not sad nor angry. Only afraid. Afraid of what may happen soon. Afraid of being embarrassed and returned in a cage. Afraid of the outcome of it all. Afraid, afraid, _afraid_.

Elsa doesn't want to fight back anymore. She just wish to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

><p>Good news! <span><em><strong>I might post the next chapter this week<strong>_ Since it's nearing the end, I don't want long waits for the climax not to break

Confused? Just ask! Anyway just wanted to let you know, good stories don't give up all their secrets at once.

Last note: Yes there's a Jelsa moment but you might not like me for the next one...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: You're awesomesauce, guys. Remember I rate this fic, T? Yes, it's only available for 14 years old and above

PS: You guys will hate me because of this chapter, because of what I did to Jack. But nonetheless, couple aren't always dealing with happiness, aren't they?

PSS: I'm not replying for now, I guess. This chapter is long.

PSSS: I had fun writing this because of the humor!

* * *

><p><em>"Never love anybody who treats you like you're ordinary"<em> -Oscar Wilde

* * *

><p>Her training grows more tiresome, more gruesome and more eligible as the day of the competition draws nearer to date. Megan finds a new trick to put on The Snow Queen to illuminate the judge's eyes and therefore having more chance to claim the first place. Megan's trick is to add another piece to Elsa's icy dress. A shimmering cape patterned with snowflakes, so thin like it was scraped from a layer of ice and woven into thread.<p>

The addition tested Elsa's limits to its highest peak. She must do multiple spins and jumping twirls and other figure skating moves. Often she trips at her own dress and slips. But Elsa forgets the pain throbbing on her ankles and thinks ahead. _This is for the Silent Snowflakes, this is for Jack_.

Elsa falls once again. A seam cuts through the skin of her heel and she winces, just taking in the damage that hurts the crap out of her so much.

"El, y'alright?" Megan rushes to her aid.

Remedying the pain by biting her own thin lips and bitter tongue, Elsa only nods.

"I'm not pushing you, girl. Go rest if you must."

Shaking from head to toe, The Snow Queen unbent her knees and skates to the benches. Elsa folds her right leg up to remove her ice skating shoes.

She jellies when she sees the cause of the cut. The edge of the shoes slices open a wound, wherein a bead of blood pokes out.

"So El," Meg sits beside her. Elsa hides her feet before her leader sees it. She does not want to cause more conflict to her, "Have you paid a visit to Jack in the hospital?"

"No. I know he's angry with me." says Elsa. "All of this accident..." she highlights the other members huddled against the corner of the rink, chattering monotonously, bandages on their skins, "It's my fault..."

"Oh El! It's not your fault. Look at me, look at my head."

Her turquoise irises are forced to look at Megan. The latter smiles at Elsa. And she just wants to cry.

_All of them are nice, they're too nice_.

"Just gotta rest this stupid skull for two days and I was back on mission again. See? It's nothing. Probably Jack's case is similar."

She flaps her lids close and didn't occur to her that she'll imagine Jack, lifeless and pale. Blood lining his temples and oozing from his mouth. Elsa conceals the hole in her heart.

"I don't want do this anymore, Meg. I just wanted to be what I used to be." says Elsa, almost in verge of tears.

"You're not getting stuck in that for the rest of your life!" explains her coach, whom absentmindedly becoming an excellent adviser, "Change for the better!"

_I know, Meg. I know _

"Perhaps the path your decisions is tailing in will differ if you visit Jack. He need you by his side." Meg stands, escorting Elsa with her. "Go fetch the love of your life, Els!"

"Love of my life? _But he's not my boyf_-"

"Sweet holy Lord, another succumb from you and I'll make a petition to form a Jelsa fan club and rebel to the max just to make you two real!"

"Sorry," Elsa apologizes, "We're just still you know... barely friends."

"Well everything will change if you go now, Snow Queen!" Megan was a perfect anarchist.

Limping in process, Elsa skids ahead. Before she exits the arena completely, Megan adds, saying, "You've been a role model to the student population, Elsa! You can't just give up now!"

* * *

><p>Anna was having the moment of her life.<p>

Blast Elsa's punishment of preventing the precious little chocolates not allowed where it truly belongs, which is in her righteous mouth. But she's not stupid and had her ways to pleasure her lust of chocolates and took the chance of liberty while the blonde is in her practice.

Anna sneaks a lovely box out of the fridge and settles herself in the living room. She sighs as it melts in her tongue. With the chocolate being her only companion in the cold winter of December, everything was perfect.

The doorbell clamors in disruption, "Oh!". The chocolate bites topples down on her lap. She wasted seconds by picking everything up before getting the door to open up immediately.

Waiting there, large and uncomfortable was Kristoff Bjorgman.

To her great shock, he raises his hand towards her, offering a box of who-knows-what.

"What's this?" asks Anna. Seconds are consumed before registering how dumb it sounds.

"Chocolates. For you." Kristoff says awkwardly.

Anna flushed in both embarrassment and admiration. Gingerly, she accepts it from the guy's big hands. "Thanks, Kristoff."

And just like that, somebody dropped a privacy curtain, and awkwardness looms over the two person as they study each other's stares.

"No problem..." Kristoff says, and he steps down the small stairs, "Bye..."

Anna bids similarly. Right when Kristoff is in the gates he looked back once and climbed up in his pickup truck. The vehicle roars to life and lurches off.

_Oh my God.._.

Racing back inside the living room, Anna flops down the sofa and sets her blunt eyes on the blazing fireplace, just as what Elsa did before, and just like Elsa, the same idea of thinking a boy dawns unto Anna.

She stuffs more sweet chocolates in her mouth, quickly gobbling down in her throat, forgetting to chew it because her brain is somewhere else.

Elsa was telling the truth. Anna thought it's a big joke. Thinking that Kristoff's just a friend. But it's true. A fact.

_Oh, I am a dummy at love! Kristoff has a crush on me. Kristoff has a crush on me. KRISTOFF HAS A CRUSH ON ME_.

A pounding on the door. Anna pursues her lips and shuffles uneasily. Kristoff hasn't come back, has he?

"Anna! Quick!"

It's not Kristoff, but Elsa.

"Sweet potatoes, I'm having a passionate date with chocolates here!" Anna jokes.

The smile fades her face as blares of raging ecstasy drummed the door. Looks like Elsa has forgotten that they had a doorbell in their own house. Or maybe her sister is just angry about her eating of chocolates?

Anna opens the door for her sister, "Alright, Elsa. I know I ate all the chocolates but you don't need to be mad-"

"Anna!" Elsa tugs her sleeve, cutting her speech, saying, "Jack!"

Just by the fright in her face, she can tell that something's wrong. "He's not in the hospital! Nor in his house!"

"What?" gravity juggles her brain. "Come inside, tell me more. Tell me what happened."

Elsa was clipping her sleek nails with teeth as she sat beside Anna. Days of continous torment drained the beauty off her sister. Wherein her eyes blossoms out the very best of her face, now all it contains is a brimming dark patches underneath.

"I visited him in the hospital. But the nurse said that he's already gone home. I asked and went to Sand to get his address and when I get there..." Elsa exhales, "Nobody's around."

"He could be somewhere else. That's impossible." Anna guesses, "Have you tried calling him?"

Numbly, Elsa shakes her head.

"Let's try then!" Anna says. She feels her pockets, "Damn, I left the phone upstairs. Let me get it first."

Seizing the hem of her dress, she runs off upstairs.

_Where could have Jack gone to? It's the dead of the night_. Elsa knits her brows deeply. _He's badly injured. He just came out of the hospital. If anything happens to him she'll curse herself for life_.

The doorbell rang and Elsa got up to answer it. Relief waves over her, all the tension, the fright and the worry was replaced as she watches Jack in front of her. But something's wrong. He's hoisting himself up in a messy position, holding to the door-frame and spluttering a lot.

"J-jack?" He lifts his head wrapped in a thick bandage, the prankster vibe out of his face. Surprisingly, he lunges forward for a sloppy kiss. Reflexes reacted at an instant. Elsa covers Jack's lips both hands, making him kiss her palm instead.

"Elsa..." his breath is intoxicating.

Which only means one thing... _He's drunk_! Elsa could only panic. She's read a lot of stories concerning about a drunk guy and what he does when he's out of himself...

Jack slides his strong, lean muscular arms on her thin waist. Elsa squeals and had to remove both hands from his face to untangle the mighty arms. So Jack's lips hits her forehead instead.

"Nnh... Elsa..."

"Nine-one-one! There's a drunk guy in the house! 911!" the silver blonde screams.

Anna flashes downstairs, almost tripping on the way, "MILLENNIUM'S SAKE! Right in your baby sister's innocent eyes!"

"Anna! Just help me!"

In a rush, Anna fiddles to the kitchen and returns, holding a frying pan.

"The frying pan?" Elsa is stun for a moment, "He got head injures! You don't think-"

CLANG

Anna swings it to Jack's already wounded head full impact. The poor thing faints and lands exactly on Elsa, having his arms around her. Both falls to the floor, Jack's nose burying on her neck.

Elsa groans, "Anna..." she glares at the girl

Anna twirls the pan on her fingers, "Always works. Now we owe cousin Punzie for this wonderful tip."

"Stop dwindling and help me here!" Elsa was trying to push Jack's face away from her neck because his breath is tickling her.

Anna tries to lift Jack by pulling his arm, "Goodness. I think your boyfriend has hidden fats. He weighs a ton."

"You don't think he's angry at me? Maybe he was, people get drunk when they got mad or stressed..." says Elsa as she leaps to her feet.

"Who knows? Jack wants to take your virginity just now. So I don't think so."

Elsa blushes and hisses, "Don't be sarcastic."

"Well... we just have to find out do we?"

Anna pokes his face with the corner of the frying pan, "Jack? Earth to Jack!"

"What...?" he says. Face still flattened on the mat of the pavement.

"Let us get you home!" Anna says.

"No..." and just as simple as that, Jack hauls himself up with the help of Elsa. "What happened? How did I got here?"

"Sheesh, he's so stupid when he's drunk."

"Zip your mouth, Anna. Go upstairs and sleep." Elsa addresses to the younger, "Go to bed." saying it again as Anna scarcely pouts.

"You're not planning to do_ it_ with Jack, are you-"

"God, Anna!" Elsa covers her reddening ears, "You and your mind!"

"Just making sure." she holds up both hands, "Okay, fine... I'm going. Goodnight, Elsie. Don't let the frostbite bite." Eyes still scanning both of them, Anna climbs up the stairs, and finally vanishes to the second floor. Now she is left to deal with the slumber guy.

Still intoxicated, Jack unattractively slouches himself on the sofa. He turns green and covers his mouth with his hand.

"Oh no..." occurring to her that she needs to babysit the guy, Elsa gets a pail from the bathroom and hands it to Jack.

Sick scent stinks the air as he throws up inside the pail. Awkwardly, Elsa pats his back, "Jack-"

"Don't touch me!" he thrashes her comforting hand out of him.

Elsa backs out. "Are you-" she had a hard time forming words, "Are you mad at me?"

"Do you know what you did to me?" Jack shouts, after cleansing up the vomit out of his body.

"I- I..." Elsa stammers.

Jack turns away from her broken gaze, "Elsa," she felt her heart plops down. He always called _her Snowflake_. "You _ruined_ me."

"Ruined?" Tears are splashing down at her cheeks like an uncontrollable fountain. "I don't understand..."

"I regret protecting you from the Reindeer Rangers after what you've done to me." he says acidly, "You cheated on me. You're dating Hans while we're dating. I know there's something wrong with the way you avoid me. I regret protecting you, Elsa. You made me have this!" Jack points to his bandages, his actions are mixed of the movements of a drunk. "And you know what that means? I _can't_ compete anymore in the ice hockey competition! Just. Because. Of. _You_!"

Jack is still obviously drunk. But his words tore so much in her heart that Elsa crouches down in the violence of her trembling. Besides, even if he wasn't drunk, it was still the reason why he drinks.

"N-no! That's not true!" sobs Elsa.

"Liar! Tianna told _me_ all... And she has a proof... a concrete, honest proof..."

_Tianna... Is this part of her plan? To turn the love of her life against her? _

"And when I thought you are not the same with the cliche girls..." Jack runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He closes his eyes, "...I'm wrong."

"Jack... Listen to me..." she clenches his hands in desperation. How would she explain all the mess Tianna did? "Please... It's not true... Jack..." ..._I love you. That's what's true_. But she can't bring more words to life. Jack has slump down already and what filled and replaced the stinky air was his loud snores. He's already fallen to the depths of dreams, and all he had in mind was all the lies, not the truths. Elsa couldn't strengthen more.

She buries her nose on the garment of the sofa and sobs. She doesn't want to spoil herself, but all she knew was, this was the last day she could have asked him as her partner for the competition. Because after all those past days of training hard, the figure skating competition will lastly happen tomorrow.

And she's all alone with a frozen heart.

Everything is gone, gone for away...

* * *

><p>So that was just part one of Tianna's revenge. Couldn't continue because of your anger towards me? Okay, I accept flames.<p>

I hope you guys would stick until the end, it's the last chapter, you know? Then I'll be gone away from this Jelsa fandom

_Motivations, please!_


	13. NOTE

**A/N**: Hey guys! I'll post the chapter maybe tomorrow or on Tuesday. I'm still having trouble with the skating part. I'm lucky I have some readers who are into skating so thank you!

No, I don't write this. I type this to my phone then transfer it to my laptop, then transfer it to my computer (wow, it's as complicated as it sounds)

For now, I am giving you the (not-so) answers to your reviews

**Framkeeper**: Hmm... you have to wait *hint* hint*

**Otakugirl13:** Oh please no! Yes, this is the next one is the last chapter. But please don't hunt me down! :O

**FrostSapphire**: *opens mouth to say something* *closes it back* *whispers* I don't know if what I wrote is a happy ending or not

**PriscilaOrglene**: OH GOD. NO. It's not my fault. Forget about this fic, go study x Ohmigosh I'm so sorry

**JuannahBee36:** You're the only one I'm telling you this: I'M WRITING ANOTHER JELSA :D *dances happily* although its upload is per two weeks or so

**Immortal-99**: Thank you!

**PercyPotterPopsicle**: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *evil laugh*

**tipsyforharry**: baby don't cry, Elsa will give you a huggie! *Elsa gives you a bear hug*

**blueberryblitz19:** *shouts from a rooftop* THANK YOU.

**SweetSolstice**: Sure x Who do you think should ruin Tianna's life?

**BCXBUTCH**: Because that's why ;)

**Thewinterspiret**: Ask my mind that question *smiles sweetly*

**Guest**: I've already completed the story's plot so I can't make 30 chapters more D: but I have another Jelsa fic coming! How's that?

**LilMate**: No more chapters *shakes head* I've been receiving many "WHY DID YOU THAT?" lately so I did my best to make the ending happy

**Bleep Bloop1**: Oh wow, this is rare, thank you!

**sunnyjoeman**: OH YOU UNDERSTAND! I love you, you human being

**Disney lovers 101**: Right after he got home from the hospital, that Tianna b** twisted his mind, telling lies about Elsa. So Jack gets frustrated and gets drunk and he's not that injured,just a stupid damage in the head.

**K-chan's Kisses**: Who volunteers? ;)

**ilovemario123:** BECAUSE I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS :) WHY, YOU MUST WAIT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER.

**Guest**: THANKKKKKK YOU! I will. ;)

**beatrixparilla**: I know right?

**WickedgreenPhantom**: Let's see then!

**ILikeCheeseBisuits**: AND do you know how much I like your review so much? I am so overwhelmed. You like me? Oh.. that's adorbs PS: I'm having another Jelsa fic!

**007:** Sure dear!

**Shimmer Shine**: Hehe. Spoiler alert: he will apologize to our snow queen

**Bluefire407:** YESSSS!

I'm having a small poll. One question only:

1. Even though I had an idea for their sequel for their college life, and you know yourselves that I will not make it, would you still want a sequel? yes or not?


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**: And here we go in the last installment of this fan fiction!

I had another Jelsa fanfic to do. Although I'm not sure if I'm going to do it because I'm busy doing other drafts. But you gotta watch out for it!

**PS**: The song used here is "Winter Sleep" by Olivia Lufkin. I suggest you listen to it while reading the skating part. And you have to imagine your own performance of Elsa in the contest, because this is mine. But anyway, it's your decision.

**PSS**: I don't even know why I'm putting quotes in every chapter (ha-ha) (come on guys. Laugh with me)

**PSSS**: Thanks for blueberryblitz19 for contributing in this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now. I can't be alone right now"<em> -Olivia Lufkin, _Winter Sleep_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

The flash of cold liquid spilling from his forehead down to his whole body awakens the senses of Jack Frost.

"Hey!"

He splutters splashes and sits upward. Wiping the water out of his eyes, Jack finds himself in front of Anna, who likely looks like she's going to wrestle him to bits and bones.

"Frost, we need to discuss something." Anna drops a pail, which clatters noisily. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why am I at your house?" Jack utters the question out of nowhere. Mixture of alcohol and water odors his dark blue jacket.

"Don't change the subject. I'm the one bringing the topic here." says Anna, "What did you do to my sister?"

Jack grits his teeth at the pounding of his brain, "What do you mean? I don't even remember what happened last night."

"Frost!" Anna grabs his shirt, "Listen here- you have no right to hurt Elsa!"

Blankly, Jack just stares at her eyes, an exact replica of Elsa's blue tinted ones. What exactly did I do last night?

"If you didn't know what you did, I will remind you with a short narration: You shouted at her. You called her a liar!" Anna pushes him back at the sofa. He was a little off balance.

Jack was speechless.

Anna walks across the room and stands by the intricate window. Breathing shallow, she flicks the curtain aside and peeks, saying, "And in case you still care for her, Elsa's headed to her figure skating competition right now. And she's alone, Jack, _alone_. And she was supposed to ask you to be her partner, because she's competing in the Pairs Leg. But your hot head got you and she gave up on asking you.."

He didn't know what to say. Jack gulps, "But why didn't she ask Hans? She dated him."

"Are you stupid?" Anna lets the curtain swing close. She fetch her laptop from the table and walks to Jack, "_Look_!"

Right at the screen was the profile page of Tianna, and below, she posted a picture of him and Elsa. He was drunk at the picture, clinging to the red-faced Elsa rather forcefully.

_Did I do that_?

And that wasn't all, there's a description of the photo telling:

ELSA IS A BIG LIAR. SHE DATED JACK WHILE SHE'S DATING HANS. HANS IS INNOCENT, THIS IS ALL ELSA'S DOING.

Rogue anger flicks like a flame inside of Jack. His palm almost bleeds at the intensity of his digging nails. Tianna, _that scum_.

Everything makes terrible sense now. Elsa never cheated on him. Tianna twisted his mind. He was a prey caught by a predator and he must do anything to return normality once again, to change the events that happened. Jack must apologize to Elsa and make everything right.

"I'm glad she didn't see it. Or else she might have backed out of the competition and transfer to another school." Anna says bitterly, "I want to kill Tianna and Hans. I don't even know why I dated that guy."

Melancholy, he sighs and nestles his powder-colored hair. _Nice job, Frost_. _Way to impress yourself in front of a girl_.

Jack tells, "If I apologize... do you think Elsa would forgive me?"

Anna raises both brows. "Another stupid thought, Frost. Of course, she will. She's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever existed."

He understood every word she said. "Anna. Do another favor for me?" Jack pleads.

_After what you've done? I don't think so_, thought Anna. Still, she says, "Yes?"

"Can you tell Kristoff to be my replacement for my Ice Hockey competition today? I'll give you the details of the location and the time"

"And why would I do a favor for you?"

Half of his lips curved in a curious, wicked smile, known as his delicious trademark smirk, "Because I'm gonna apologize and have a go on your sister."

* * *

><p>"Kristoff!"<p>

Anna bangs the door.

"KRISTOFF!"

She checks her watch. Nearly there.

"_KRIST_-"

"Anna. You don't need to shout." says Kristoff as the door maneuvers open. "What are you doing here?"

"Kristoff!" Anna loves repeating his unique name, "Replace Jack in the ice hockey competition!"

"What?" the impact was too sudden for Kristoff. It was his most awaited wish- to play ice hockey, but to replace the team's captain?

"Please!" she puffs out her freckled cheek. He finds it intimidating. Anna inhales and without a space, rants- "He has already contacted his team mates that you'll be replacing him and he's already provided you the clothes and the transportation and you need to go to the Ford Ice Skating Arena because that's where the competitionwillheldandyouneedtohurryKristoffand-"

"Anna." Kristoff says, placing his hands on her tiny shoulders, "Slow down."

"But-"

"I can't replace the team captain." he says firmly.

Nothing could persuade the guy, she knows. His type is as gentle as a giant cuddly bear, and there's only one thing in this world that could persuade him, "Guess I have no choice then..."

Closing her eyes, Anna extracts all the air out of her overused lungs. And with a quick movement, she puts her lips unto his, gentle and strong at the same time. After she parts away, Anna ashamedly looks into his widened eyes, "So can you go then? For me?"

Kristoff needs a slap to speak, but eventually sounds came back on his throat. He lifts Sven up and asks him, "Sven, do you think you can watch the house for me?"

* * *

><p>Elsa's heart was skipping its beat faster than her footsteps.<p>

She was all complete and ready to battle. Everything is already in her shoulder bag. From the snowy costume to the ice skating shoes. However one thing is surely out of the list: One particular partner.

As Elsa walks in to the dressing room of Bellevue Ice Arena, the Silent Snowflakes are already fixed up, just replaying their tactics and exercising a bit.

Setting up a rapid plan, the first thing Elsa did was not to prepare, but to approach her coach.

"'Sup, El? Nervous?" Megan says.

"Meg." Elsa swallows the prickly dryness and roughness of her throat. _This is it_, "I'm backing out of the contest."

"_What?_" Megan was a little off balance on her position, "No way!"

The tone of her coach breaks her heart, and hers, too. "Jack and I got into a small fight... So I haven't got the chance to ask him. He hates me now so I better cancel my own performance."

Meg rejects, "Oh no you're not! We'll find a way! Tristan can be your partner! Or Kyle! Just don't back away, Elsa. You're our star..."

"Both of those guys already have their partners." her mannerism kicks in, and Elsa was back to biting her lower lip.

"Yes but, it doesn't say in the rules that a male can't repeat right?" Meg bickers

Elsa nods. "Still. Even if it wasn't written down in the rules, it's obvious that we can be disqualified by repeating a partner. So I don't want to be the cause of this disqualification. That's why I'm backing out, as early as it can be. I know you guys can do it without me. You can win this."

"No." her coach says, brittle as a brick. "_We_ can win this."

"Oh Meg..." Elsa is crying. She can't stop it.

Meg touches her dusty-freckled cheek, "Now go dress, sweetie. You're a bit late."

"But..."

"You're ruining your face. Stop crying and go fix yourself." Megan sweeps the tear and the fallen strand of blonde out of her face. "You don't want to violate orders from your leader."

Second thoughts cloud her decision, but Elsa thought of it again, determining the pros and cons and how huge she owe to not only of Megan, but to all of the Silent Snowflakes for saving her life. So, she gave it a go, "Okay."

Clumsily, Elsa went towards the dressing room.

* * *

><p>It took several schools to show off to the judges for Elsa to finish styling herself. Right exactly after the silver-blonde is done, it was their turn to perform.<p>

From the entrance to the Ice Skating rink itself, there stood Elsa and Megan. The leader is advising Elsa of the moves she should do and especially the story line they're following.

The female finds it hard to absorb with all the feelings she can't conceal. She felt sick and nothing else in the world could prevent it from itching her throat.

"Just remember to time your action to the song." says Meg, "Relax and breathe in. Try to focus. Here..." Megan drops two tiny ear plugs on her palm.

Elsa didn't have a choice. She is in no mood to fill in the song to her mutual senses. So she plugs it in her ears. All noise clambers back in the darkness, muffled and distinct and all she can hear in pitch-perfect clear is Megan's high volume voice.

"Elsa, you're a damsel in distress, okay?"

She nods. Her heart was palpitating so much in staccato bursts that she's afraid it might poke throughout her rib cage.

Applause roared the stadium.

Kyle and his partner, Hayley, pats their brim shoulders when they exit the rink, as the end of their performance is done.

"Meg, who'll be my partner?" Elsa's tone was shaky in urgency. She didn't seem to hear, "Meg?"

The host's voice boomed the stadium, "The next contestants is another candidate from Arendelle High... give it up for, Elsa, The Snow Queen and Jack, the Guardian of Fun!"

What? Elsa's wide eyed, "But he isn't-"

"Go!" Megan pushes her inside.

Luckily, Elsa was able to prevent the fiction to let her fall. She creases her icy dress and the billowing cape. The song begins to play in a slow, soothing ups and downs rhythm.

Elsa's suddenly glad it wasn't her first time doing this.

The Snow Queen held her chin up high, arms striding flawlessly at her sides, and she begins to sway with the music she can't hear.

"**_It keeps coming back to me_**", the song says, "**_I remember this pain..._**"

Elsa carefully turns the cape aside and skates backwards. Unfortunately, this reminds her of something...

"**_It spreads across my eyes_**

**_Everything is dull..._**"

_"Professional skater, are we? I've never seen a skater skates backwards so good." Jack says in awe._

_"Just got used to it, you know." Elsa closes her eyes, taking in the moment. _

_"Maybe you should do this sometimes in your competition. You will have a potential to win..." he says._

J_ack_... Elsa forces back the tears and changes her actions so she won't be reminded more of him.

H_e doesn't care about you, Elsa. Not anymore_, she thought.

"_**Everyone's smiling, they're smiling...**_

_**It pushes me far far away**_" for a couple revolutions, Elsa folds her body into a cannonball spin and comes back up with her leg high over her head, finally twirling rapidly.

The song continues, "**_I can't understand_**" the spin slows down and while it slows, Elsa pushes out of the spin.  
>"<strong><em>Everything is blue...<em>**"

The Snow Queen circles a lap, "**_Can you hear me out there?_**"

Chorus begins and the female executes a perfect double axel, "**_Will you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart_**

**_I'm gazing from the distance and_**

**_I feel everything pass through me_**" at her second spin, the hem of her thin cape got caught in the toe-pick of her blades and Elsa trips at her own cape. And her body was thrown out like a ragged doll.

Her shoulder hits the ice first and Elsa cries out as pain materializes and shoots in the spike of her elbow's bone.

"**_I can't be alone right now_**" Her earplugs fall out, that's when her emotion runs wild.

"**_Will you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart_**?" Elsa can't find the earplugs with the light only coming from the tinted blue glow of the rink. _Curse this!_

She knew she was ruining everything- unless she pretend nothing happened.

"**_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_**

**_I can't seem to find my way out alone_**." She ascends and continues skating.

"**_Can you wake me?_**"

The Snow Queen is on the verge of panic. The melodious lyrics of the song are piercing through her like ice to flame.

She can't handle it all alone anymore...

But where is her partner?

Where is Tristan?

Where is Kyle?

Where is J_ack_?

N_o_, Elsa mumbles to herself. Stop it, no more of him.

"**_I know when I let it in_**

**_It hides love from this moment_**"

Once again, Elsa staggers, but this time during her footwork. And in recognition to her falling gushes down the tears she's trying to conceal ever since she stepped in this arena.

Elsa stayed in that position for a while, thinking, Jack won't let me be by my own.

_"Going somewhere alone?"_

_"Obviously." she replies_

_"How about I take you home?" he smiles and waits for her answer._

_"Oh thanks Mister Frost, but no." Elsa declines_

_Stubborn he was, Jack leans and says, "Listen" his voice was dead serious, "There are numerous people in one place and among them are strangers you meet on your way, and maybe a smaller percent of those are actual rapists or kidnappers. You choose."_

_Elsa hides her giggle and shrugs, "Okay, I'll go with you._"

But the truth was…

No Jack Frost will save her and no Silent Snowflake will come to rescue her.

"**_So I guard it close_**" as courageous as she try to be, Elsa springs onto her stiff legs, and trudges forward while crying.

_I watch the move it makes..._"

"El_sa!_"

And out of nowhere The Snow Queen hears that voice. It is very familiar to her ears, the fun it carries, the way it always spoke to her in those precious times... but how is it possible that he's here?

"**_But it gets me_**," she scans the crowd, skating in alternate directions. _Only one way to find out,_ "**_but it gets me.._**."

Elsa stumbles again. This time, she doesn't care about the competition.

"**_I wish I could understand how I_**

**_Could make it disappear_**,"

"Elsa!" The voice. _Again_.

"**_Make it disappear.._**."

And there he was, _Jack Frost_, the ghost of his figure, making its way towards her

Elsa blinks and she resigns the fact: This is a dream. This is a dream. _This is a dream_

It is just a dream, like the sweet dreams of journeying in an imaginary world, like the nightmares of her fears and unwanted events, like the shocking twists of weird turmoil avenging her mind.

But it wasn't.

Before the Snow Queen registers anything, Jack crouches down, fingers outstretched, saying, "Up, Snowflake. Don't ruin your show."

Fresh tears sprout out from her surprised, turquoise eyes. Jack, _you jerk_.

"**_Anyone out there hear me now_**?"

Jack, the evidences of last night's scene still on him, smiles.

"I'm sorry." he says.

Though she already forgave him just as he showed up.

The crying Snow Queen takes his rough hand and together, they stand up in the center of the watching crowd. If in anyway possible, they skate and miraculously dance while Jack holds the crying-in-joy Elsa.

"**_Will you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart..._**"

"Jack Frost, you're such a dimwitted oaf." exclaims Elsa, shoving him at his chest. Her make-up is streaked with tears

Jack chuckles.

"Care to describe me more sarcastically, my beautiful Snowflake?" he comes toward her and brushes away a strolling tear from her cheek.

"**_Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now_**"

Not caring who'll judge or who'll decapitate the whole contest, Elsa gladly takes his request and yells at the top of her lungs, "You're nuts, Jack Overland Frost!" while thinking: _and you're damn too handsome_.

"**_I can't be alone right now_**"

"I know right?" he admits, lifting Elsa in his arms and spins across the ice.

"**_Will you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart_**"

"And so pathetic!" _And just the hottest being in the universe_.

The two seems to dance like they were practicing it together for years.

"**_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_**"

"You deserve the last place in this world..." _and you rightfully deserve the first place in my heart, always and forever will be_.

"**_I can't seem to find my way out alone_**"

"And I'm the unluckiest person for ever meeting you..." _And I'm the luckiest girl to ever meet you_.

"**_Can you wake me...?_**"

"That's why I hate you..." _That's why I love you..._

Jack and Elsa stop skating in acknowledgement to the song. He grins and she smiles back. They are at the center, on the spotlight, in the middle of a performance, but they don't care.

He knows what he must do next, cautiously smiling a half grin. And she just wants to wipe out the trouble maker smirk he always has. But this time, she didn't let him surprise her, as he always has.

Without permission, Elsa fists his jacket and pulls him closer. Elsa embraces herself and presses her lips against his surprised, parted ones.

And all Jack can do was be astonished.

_Did I finally surprise you, Frost_? Elsa thought. And she felt herself fluttering free.

* * *

><p>Yay, a cliffie (cliffhanger). I know, I know, the last part was so cheeeeesy. (and it sucks. Big time)<p>

*covers face with hands* Im such an awful writer (should I even call myself a writer? I have no right for that title) I'm actually glad this is done. I'm feeling ashamed of myself

So I hope this fanfiction is a good contribution to the Jelsa fandom.  
>This has been a key for me to unlock my minor Jelsa fangirling to a hardcore, rabid one. And you know what, I don't think Jelsa is a titanic- a big ship. I think it's the iceberg the titanic hits to- a ship that is strong, that will never sink, that has a lot of shippers represented by the invisible iceberg hiding underneath the ocean. (that's another cheesy metaphor. I apologize)<p>

Thanks for the hundreds who've favorited, followed and reviewed 'Winter Love'. I kinda made this because the fandmade video of Jelsa named Winter Love on Youtube which has now 4 million views is so adorable.

Finally, I ask you of this most important part. I'm conducting a small poll.

1. Do you like to hear a summary of my new upcoming Jelsa fanfic? Yes or no?

2. What do you think are the events that happened next? Is Jelsa official? Is Hans punished? Tianna too? Did the Reindeer Rangers won with the help of Kristoff? Does Elsa and Jack swears never to break up with each other at their graduation?

3. What scene you loved most in Winter Love? What chapter? (I seriously want to know!)

Lemme know!

_Love, eternalfiction_.

PS: I still have bonus scenes, so stay tuned. Til next time!


	15. ANOTHER NOTE

I'm sorry for not posting the Bonus Scenes for a long, long time. I was still thinking on how to end up the fanfic nicely.

Maybe this week, I'm gonna get it posted. Please don't abandon me, readers!

And for my new Jelsa story, it's Romance and Humor (everybody loves humor). Not AU. And it's rating ranges from T-M. Title is "Snow Mischief" (I've posted it already. Go check my profile!)

I will only give you a short description of it:

Jack's a naughty Guardian sent by North to Elsa's ice palace to protect her from Pitch, the one who's giving her fears. It turns out, Elsa's already half-evil, because Pitch has already conquered her other half.

Rogue, evil, cold and sarcastic, Elsa hated Jack just as he was about to make a grand entrance to her life. She can't bear his presence around her ice castle. So she always stay as far as possible from him. And that's not helping Jack save her from Pitch.

There's only one possible way for Jack to help Elsa overcome her fear- which is to make her fall in love with him. Though the question is, will the cold queen get thawed? So, yeah. That's it. It's a short one (again. About 6 chapters) but each update would be like 2,000-4,000 words. Anyway, see you all there in that fic!

Hope you embrace yourself in that one. I tried my best to make it hilarious

Love, eternalfiction


End file.
